Random Getaway
by lesipiratecat
Summary: after Alex becomes aware of a secret Olivia's been hiding, she realizes she has to act before it's too late. She has a secret of her own; Alex loves Olivia, and she wants her. And what Alex wants, Alex gets. Maybe a vacation away will be the perfect opportunity. f/f warnings apply
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: SVU or its characters.

Note: I think I'm going to make this like a three(ish) parter filled with lots of loving while at the beach. Why? Because I want to and it's nice to have a story that doesn't really have a lot of plot and a lots of sex. It's a good break from the intense, multi-chapter one I've been writing. Anyway, like I said this will have a lot of sex, meaning girl-on-girl, Alex-on-Olivia and Olivia-on-Alex lol. And there will be cursing too so the M rating is well-deserved. If you don't like that kind of thing, please leave. Thanks. Enjoy everyone else!

~~~~SVU~~~~

"_Liv? Go away with me?"_

Those four simple words interrupted Olivia's deep thought in the most unsettling way possible. Her heart jolted; her pulse sped; a shiver went up her spine. It wasn't the words themselves, she realized as she looked up to the owner of that voice. It was the person who said them, Alexandra Cabot, who did many things to Olivia on a daily basis. Alex had a way of pissing Olivia off like no other. Alex was in the perfect position to be able to infuriate Olivia with the simplest argument; Liv was the passionate cop who wanted nothing but justice for the victims no matter what while Alex was the icy lawyer who, though shared Olivia's need for justice, knew she and her detectives had to obey the law. Their difference of opinion on how to do or handle something when it came to a case had caused many a heated argument. And yet, Alex also had the ability to melt Olivia with just a look or a touch. It was maddening but Olivia had long since stopped fighting it. Olivia Benson was in love with Alex Cabot. That was it.

"Liv?"

Olivia realized she'd been staring at the blonde as she lost herself in her thoughts and shook herself back to normal. "Sorry. What?"

Alex smiled affectionately, "I asked if you would come away with me?"

Without any thought, any hesitation, Olivia stood up from her desk. "Yes," she said vehemently. Olivia would follow Alex anywhere, anytime. Alex looked at her oddly, so Liv backtracked. She cleared her throat and said, "I mean, yah sure. Where and when?"

"I was thinking the beach. And about 'bout now?"

"Now?"

Alex smirked, "Did I stutter Detective?"

Olivia stuck her tongue out before continuing, "What I meant was, you want to leave now? What about your job? My job? No way Dad's gonna let me go."

"Actually, he already okayed it before I asked you."

Olivia gaped, "What? How the hell did you manage that?"

Alex shrugged, "He owed me. As for my job, I was awarded some much needed vacation time. Now are you coming or not?"

Olivia rushed to gather her things, managing to knock over her container of pens in her haste. Alex chuckled and felt an uncontrollable rush of joy as well as a swell to her ego. Standing tall, she strutted towards the elevator, knowing Olivia would follow. Olivia waved to Elliot as he exited the elevator. He turned to look at her with a confused expression. That is until he saw his partner stand next to and slightly behind Alex with a shit-eating grin on her face. He winked at her knowingly and waved back just as the doors began to close. Alex looked down to hide her own grin as she saw Elliot's silent encouragement to his partner. Truth be told, she'd been planning this for a while- ever since Liv's secret became known to her. She'd had a secret of her own, the same secret Liv had, and once she'd learned that she knew she had to jump on the opportunity.

"So what's the plan?" Liv asked. "Heading to our places to pack and then driving to the beach?"

"Actually. We're already packed and ready to head to the airport."

The elevator doors opened and Alex walked out, leaving a gaping Olivia behind. She only moved when the doors dinged and began to close again. Then she hustled to catch up to Alex and blurted, "I'm sorry. Do you wanna run that by me again?"

Alex smirked and kept walking towards where she'd parked her car a few blocks down. "Nope," she teased.

"What do you mean 'we're already packed'? I definitely don't remember packing for a trip," the detective was beginning to panic. Then her eyes widened comically, "And wait! Hold up! Did you say airport? Where the hell are we going Alex?"

Alex, though she found Liv's freak out amusing, turned to face her, causing the brunette to come jolting to a halt so she wouldn't run into the blonde. Alex smiled gently as she grabbed Liv's arms, "Deep breaths Liv. I don't want you to have a culinary before we even leave the city. Now listen. Today, after you left for work, I went in and packed a bag for you. And yes, I got everything you will need. I made a list. And second, yes I said the airport. But I'm not telling you where we're going because I know you'll make a big deal about paying for it and I refuse to accept your money."

"But Al-"

Alex put a finger over her lips, "No buts! I want this vacation with you and, damn it, I'm going to have it, and you're going to like it or suck it up. Kapiche?"

Olivia couldn't stop the smile that lit her face and conceded with a nod.

"Good," Alex smiled victoriously then moved to link her arm through Liv's as she begun to walk again. She was pleased when Liv's smile grew at the physical contact. "Now, we better get going or we're gonna be late."

~~~~~SVU~~~~

"I still cannot believe you own your own jet," Liv said, her voice full of awe and disbelief as she looked around their small but fancy private plane. Alex watched as Liv wondered about midflight. She would hop around the seats, press the buttons, and look at everything with wide, bright eyes. Alex giggled as she pressed one particular button that brought up a tray of strawberry daiquiris and chocolate candies and Liv watched with child-like wonder. Alex handed her one of the drinks and motioned for her to sit next to her on the sofa-like seat.

As Liv did so, Alex said, "Liv. It's not my jet. It's my family's."

Liv sucked on her straw and leaned her side against Alex's. After a moment, she said, "So now will you tell me where we're going?"

Alex smirked around her straw.

Liv cocked an eyebrow, "You're not gonna tell me are you?"

The blonde simply continued to smirk. Liv sighed with a smile and signed herself over to her fate. Alex chuckled, "Alright, I'll give you a hint. We'll only be in the air for about an hour and a half then we'll be landing at a reclusive airport where my family owns a spot for this plane."

Liv's eyes widened, ever awed by the Cabot family's status and reach, as her mind tried to think of where they could be going. For the rest of the flight, the two women talked about little, carefree things and laughed. A lot. Finally, the light turned on to let them know to put their seatbelts back on, and the plane begun its descent. Liv grabbed Alex's hand and squeezed it tight. Alex looked over and saw the brunette's eyes were closed tight and her nostrils were flared. Alex waited for the plane to touch down and start to slow before she asked, "You okay Liv?"

Olivia exhaled loudly and blinked her eyes a few times before she answered, "Yah. I just hate the going down part of flying."

Alex smiled understandingly and confessed, "I'm used to it now, but for the longest time I hated everything about flying. It terrified me to the point where I'd have to take a nearly unhealthy dose of anti-anxiety pills. Before then, I think a horse tranquilizer wouldn't have even been enough. I'm not sure how I survived."

Olivia laughed gently, relaxing at Alex's openness. As they waited, neither realized they were still holding hands. Finally, the pilot's voice spoke as the plane came to a stop, "Enjoy your time in Isle of Palms, South Carolina Ms. Cabot."

~~~~~SVU~~~~

"Alright. Open your eyes Olivia," Alex whispered into her companion's ear. She had one arm wrapped around the detective's stomach and, after she'd whispered those words into her ear, Alex pulled back a bit to watch. Olivia blinked her eyes to allow them to focus before her eyes landed on the three-story beach house. Her eyes widened as they flicked around the huge, fancy house. She took in the wrap-around porch, the light blue paint and white shutters, the well-kept front yard, and the swimming pool just to the right of the house. Finally, she said, "Jeez Al. It's huge."

Alex laughed, "I know, I know. When I was little, my father and uncles bought this house so that, during the summer, the whole family could come live here. Can you imagine a house full of Cabots?"

Olivia shook her head slowly, her eyes never leaving the house. Alex simply smiled proudly. She leaned down to gather her suitcase and Liv's before gently pushing the brunette towards the house. Once inside, Alex left Liv in the front while she went up the stairs to the second floor where her bedroom was. Olivia gave in to temptation and began to explore. The entire first floor was covered in a dark hardwood. To the left of the staircase was the kitchen, all done with shiny appliances, and a large dining room with two long tables. She tried to imagine what it would be like to see Alex and all her relatives sitting there. Alex had never mentioned her family much before other than her parents, brother, and Uncle Bill. She imagined that such a rich family must be the stuck-up, proper type, but then why would they come to the beach? To the right of the staircase was a large living room complete with a large flat screen TV, a large l-shaped sofa, a loveseat, a leather recliner chair, a book case full of books (including law books that made Liv chuckle and wonder if Alex read them while she was here), a foosball table, a classic Pacman arcade game, and a chest full of toys. Towards the back of the house was a bathroom and two bedrooms with a king-size bed in each. Olivia wondered if that's where the adults stayed and leaned in. She paused before going in to one to lift up a picture. In the photo was a tall blonde woman with dark brown eyes, an even taller man with graying hair and deep blue eyes, a young teenage boy who must've been "too cool" to smile, and a tiny little blonde girl with bright, sky-blue eyes. It was no question that the young girl was Alex. Olivia smiled as she took in the wide smile and shinning eyes. She laughed when she saw that Alex was missing at least three teeth giving her an adorably incomplete smile. Little Alex looked happy. Liv's eyes moved back to the adults. Alex looked a lot like her mother. They had the same hair and built. But she had her father's smile, her father's nose, and her father's eyes. In the photo, Alex had one arm wrapped around her father's leg and he had one hand protectively on her shoulder. Judging by the fact that the two of them stood slightly apart from Alex's mother and brother, Alex was every bit a daddy's girl. She put the photo down and picked up the next one. Toddler Alex sitting firmly on her father's shoulders, a huge smile and both their faces. Liv put it down. Her eyes wondered over every single picture. Olivia's keen eye noticed that in almost all of them, Alex and her father were together. There was only one of her father with his wife- their wedding photo- and none with the two boys. There were two with Alex and her mother, but she didn't look nearly as happy. Finally, she came to the last and what appeared to be the most-recent picture. Alex was dressed in one of her usual suits, her blonde hair perfectly straight, and black heels. Her father looked much older in this picture with a firm grip on a cane, his back somewhat hunched, his grey hair nearly all out, and his body almost sickly thin. Olivia wondered not for the first time how Alex's father died; judging by this picture he'd been sick for a long time. His smile however made him look as young as he had in that first photo. He had one arm tightly around Alex's waist, a proud, wide smile on his face, and his blue eyes shining with a youth she knew he didn't have. The two were standing outside the courthouse in New York looking as happy and proud as could be.

"Find something interesting?" the sudden voice caused Olivia to jump, nearly dropping the photo.

She whipped around to face the doorway and gasped, "Alex! I was just- I mean-"

"Hey. It's okay," Alex smiled as she came to stand by Liv's side. She looked down at the picture and her smile turned sad. "That was one of the last times I saw my father. It was my first real case and my father insisted on coming to watch. My mother and I tried to protest; he needed to stay in bed and rest- he had bone cancer- but he wouldn't have it. I got my stubbornness from him by the way. Anyway, I of course kicked ass in court and surprised a lot of people with what was called 'my natural skills'." They both chuckled at Alex's boasting. "My dad was so proud. Afterwards he hugged me tight, told me he knew I would be great, and that he could see a big career in my future. He demanded my mother take a picture outside the courthouse, saying he needed a physical reminder of the moment his daughter blew everyone out of the water. The next day I got the call that he'd taken a turn for the worst. I love my mother Olivia, but saying goodbye to my dad was horrible. I didn't think my heart could ever break as bad as it did the day he died. For months nothing mattered to me anymore. I almost quit being a prosecutor, but my mother convinced me that dad wouldn't want that, that he would be devastated if I stopped. I think that was a big part of why I was so ambitious to get as high as I could. But I know now that he wouldn't care about status, just that I was happy and doing what I love. SVU does that for me Liv. It gives me a place that I know I belong."

Olivia smiled sadly, touched by Alex's words, and reached to take Alex's hand in hers. She entwined their fingers and squeezed the pale hand lovingly, offering silent comfort as a few tears slipped down Alex's cheek. Alex smiled back at her and squeezed her hand back. Olivia gently placed the picture back onto the dresser with the rest. "Come on," she said softly, "Let me take you out to eat. Least I can do is pay for a meal. I'm starving."

~~~~SVU~~~~

"Olivia," Alex whined outside the bathroom door the next morning. "Hurry up. I wanna get down to the beach."

Liv laughed, "Hold your horses! I'm coming!" She checked herself once more in the mirror, trying to push down her feelings of vulnerability and self-consciousness, and opened the door.

Alex's mind blanked at the sight she saw. Olivia was wearing nothing but a tiny dark blue bikini, her skin shiny from sunscreen. She looked like a goddess, and Alex's mouth salivated so much she had to swallow roughly.

Olivia blushed and looked down at herself, "Is it too revealing?"

"No!" Alex nearly shouted. Olivia gave her an odd look so she spoke normally, "No, definitely not. It looks amazing on you." Alex didn't even try to stop her eyes from wandering around Liv's gorgeous body.

The brunette's blush deepened and she said shyly, "Thanks. Can you rub some sunscreen into my back?"

Still captivated by Liv's body, Alex nodded slowly. When Liv held out the bottle, she jerked back to reality. She took the bottle, opened it, and squeezed some of the goop into her hand while Liv turned around and waited patiently. Alex rubbed the white substance into her hands to warm it a bit before she started applying it to Liv's shoulders. Upon touching the detective's soft skin, Alex had to fight to hold in a moan. As she ran her hands across Liv's back, she felt the strong muscles that lay just beneath the skin. Olivia had such power hiding inside her; Alex wondered what it would be like to have Liv use that power on her in bed. Alex's nostrils flared as she forced herself to take deep breaths and remain silent. When she was done, she felt nothing but regret. "You're done," she said, her voice cracking like a pubescent teenager's, signaling her struggle.

Olivia looked back at her with a confused look. She took in Alex's flared nostrils, the slight blush in her cheeks, and her shaking hands. But what captivated her were Alex's eyes. They had darkened a shade and the black of her pupils had nearly dominated the blue. Was that desire and arousal that Liv saw there? Dare she hope it? Olivia turned around and held out her hand for the bottle. "Did you put any on?" she asked, hoping that the blonde had yet to put any on so that she may have the opportunity to do it for her. Alex swallowed and shook her head. Liv cocked on eyebrow, "Well hand it over and take off that cover. No way are you burning that gorgeous pale skin of yours if I can help it."

Alex's eyes widened even further but she didn't hesitate to hand Liv the bottle. As Liv squeezed some into her hand, Alex untied and took off the cover. Now it was Olivia's turn to gape at Alex's body. The blood red bikini stood out against her pale skin. Liv was sure she'd never seen anyone so beautiful. Alex quickly turned around, offering Liv her back first in an attempt to shyly hide from the hungry gaze Liv was giving her. The detective held in a gasp as her eyes wandered down the expanse of Alex's back and over her ass. Liv wanted nothing more than to grab that ass and mark it with her teeth. She shook her head and forced her eyes up as she began to touch Alex's back. Alex was taking just as much pleasure in touching Liv's body as being touched by Liv's hands. They were a perfect combination of softness and roughness. Alex's head lolled forward and her knees weakened as Liv's hands unraveled her. Liv loved the feeling of Alex's smooth, soft skin beneath her fingers. Her heart was in her chest, pounding hard, as her hands moved lower over Alex's body. As she dropped to her knees to apply the sunscreen to the back of Alex's legs, she was lost momentarily in visions of Alex's hands pressed flat to a wall as Liv buried her face between her legs and brought her to a pleasurable oblivion. Uncontrollably, Liv let her hands run up the length of Alex's legs, up her thighs, and across the exposed skin of Alex's ass. Alex gasped then at the touch, suddenly wanting more. Olivia's control was shaky as it is, but hearing Alex gasp nearly caused her to snap. She grabbed Alex's hips and gently pressed on them as she spoke, "Let me get your front."

Her voice was deep and rough, husky with arousal. Alex could hear it as plain as day, her own control was quickly fading. She had wanted to do this vacation right. She'd planned on cooking Liv an amazing dinner later tonight and telling her how she felt. But now it was looking more and more like Alex was just simply going to throw herself at Liv. Or maybe visa versa. As Alex turned around and looked down into Liv's eyes, she saw they were black with desire, full of a hunger she'd never seen. As Liv squeezed more sunscreen into her hand and began to massage it into her legs, their eyes never left one another's. In Alex's mind's eye, she saw Liv leaning closer to her center, pulling her bikini away with her teeth, and feasting from her. Agonizingly slowly, Liv's hands worked up her legs, over her stomach, up her arms, and finally across her chest. Alex couldn't stop the moan as Olivia's fingers ghosted over her collarbone. With more force, Olivia ran her hands down to the tops of Alex's breasts. How would it feel to hold all of Alex's breasts in her hands, Liv wondered? Heavenly, that's how. Liv swallowed roughly. She was shaking with the effort it was taking to hold on to her self-control. Despite how badly she wanted to shove Alex back against the wall and take her, she knew she couldn't. Reluctantly, in an attempt to make her fight easier, Liv slowly removed her hands from Alex's chest and whispered, "Close your eyes. I'm gonna do your face."

Trusting Liv completely, Alex immediately did as told. When Liv began touching her face, Alex was almost surprised at how gentle and loving the touch was. She'd seen Olivia's inner battle written clearly all over her face in the set of her jaw, the pursing of her lips, and the fire in her eyes. Alex could see that Liv was fighting for control. It astounded her that Liv was able to and yet she wasn't. She knew Liv was beyond strong. She remembered how Olivia had told her about how she came to exist. That her father and raped her mother. She remembered that case with Darrel Guan, another child of rape, how Liv's already shaky belief in herself was shaken further by Guan's actions. Alex had dedicated her closing speech to Liv in an attempt to help Liv see that, despite Guan ending up just like his father, she didn't have to be like hers, that she wasn't like hers. Alex knew that that fear of becoming like her father was fueling Liv's grip on her control now. She didn't want to force herself on Alex, to take anything from Alex that didn't belong to her. But truth was Alex wanted Olivia to take because Alex already did belong to her. She wanted to give herself to Liv and let her ravage Alex's body. And as Alex felt the last of the sunscreen soak into her skin and knew that Liv's hands would all-too-soon be leaving her body, she felt something inside her snap. As Olivia began to pull her hands away, Alex's eyes flew open and connected with Olivia's. She grabbed onto Liv's wrists, and begged, "Please don't stop."

Liv gasped at the desperate need in Alex's voice and eyes and froze. "Alex," she started to protest, but Alex cut her off.

"No Liv! I need you! I need you to touch me. Please don't stop touching me."

Liv's eyes flicked around her face, looking for answers, "But the beach…"

Alex stepped closer into Liv's personal space. "Can wait," she finished. "But I can't wait for you."

Still Olivia didn't move.

Alex tightened her grip on Olivia's wrists and explained. "I was gonna do this differently," she confessed, "I brought you here with every intention of sweeping you off your feet; I'd cook you dinner, serve it to you, dim the lights and light some candles, lavish you with compliments. I'd tell you how Munch and Fin accidentally let your secret slip while we were out drinking one night. I'd beg you not to kill them because hearing it was such good news. I'd confess how I've been keeping my own secret since the moment I met you and that secret is that I'm in love with you Olivia. I'm so deeply in love with you that I go out of my way to see you, talk to you, fight with you. I love watching you interrogate a suspect with such ferocity and yet support a victim with such compassion. I admire your ability to solve a case and get the answers sometimes when no one else can. I love sneaking into the gym to watch you work out because seeing you work up a sweat gets me all worked up too. I've fantasized so many times about seeing you get all sweaty like that while in my bed and naked. I love everything about you Olivia. And as soon as Fin and Munch told me you had feelings for me too, I knew that I had to whisk you away before anyone else could have you. I knew I had to somehow make you mine. So please Olivia. Please be mine."

For a moment, Olivia was still, letting Alex's words sink in. She expected to feel some anger towards the two men who let her secret feelings for Alex slip and, at first, she had. But as Alex's confession reached her brain, as the words "I'm in love with you" penetrated her mind and seeped into her heart, a warmth she'd never felt before spread through her, melting her. Slowly, a smile spread across her face as she looked into Alex's eyes. "You love me," she stated.

Alex smiled, "Yes I do."

"And I love you."

Tears suddenly pooled in Alex's eyes and she gasped, "Oh Liv."

Olivia grasped Alex's face gently, Alex's hands still holding her wrists, and leaned in. "I love you Alex," she said again, loving the fact that she could say the words out loud finally. Alex's tears ran down her face. Liv wiped them away. "Can I kiss you Al?" she whispered.

Alex gasped, "You never have to ask Liv. I never want you to ask."

With that, Olivia surged forward and pressed their lips together in a gentle, passionate kiss. Feeling the other's lips was magical. It was like their world was turned upside-down and righted at the same time. Like their senses expanded until they felt things they'd never felt yet contracted until there was nothing left but the two of them. Like they had the sudden energy and power to run a million miles yet suddenly weak enough to collapse onto the floor. The kiss was perfect; there was no other way to describe it. Both Alex and Olivia wanted more. The kiss turned heated as they opened their mouths to let their tongues taste the other's mouth and their hands grasped desperately around the other. They pulled their bodies as close together as possible and still it was not enough. Hands slid along sunscreen-slimy skin until they were battling to get the other naked. Bikini tops fell to the floor soon followed by bikini bottoms. Alex used her body to push Olivia backwards and maneuvered them down the hallway until they reached Alex's room. Alex shoved Olivia so she would fall into her bed before pouncing on her. Olivia lifted her torso to meet Alex's lips with her own; the few seconds without Alex's lips on her own were too long.

Olivia pulled Alex down on top of her, her hands buried in Alex's hair. Alex wrapped her arms under Liv's shoulders causing their breasts to press against each other. Alex gasped as her already taunt nipples scrapped against Olivia's. She wanted to touch Liv's breasts, taste them, but knew they'd taste like sunscreen. Plus she needed to have Liv's body as close to hers as possible at the moment. She's waited too long to have the detective, and she felt this desperate need to cling to Olivia to make sure she wouldn't fade away, wake up, and find this was all a dream. Finally, she began to feel lightheaded and pulled away for air. Olivia used this as an excuse to latch her mouth onto Alex's neck, not caring that she tasted like sunscreen in her need to mark Alex.

"Yes Liv!" Alex gasped. "Mark me as yours. I'm yours."

Olivia growled at the words and forced them to turn over so she was on top. She bit down on Alex's neck, alternating between biting, sucking, and soothing the spot with her tongue.

Alex pressed them closer. "YES!" she gasped. A surge of heat rushed between her lips at being marked. She was Olivia's now. The mark would be proof. Her nails scraped against Olivia's shoulder blades, marking Olivia with marks of her own. Liv gasped at the slight pain. Alex wrapped her legs around Olivia's hips and jerked her hips. They both moaned at the much-needed pressure to their hot, soaking centers.

"God Alex," Liv moaned against Alex's neck.

"Take me Liv. I need you now," Alex gasped impatiently.

Olivia, feeling just as impatient and needy as Alex, obeyed and started slowly but purposefully thrusting her hips. Their slick centers were swollen and open and only growing wetter. They both knew it wouldn't take long for them to fall over the edge. Olivia lifted her hips and slid one of her hands between their bodies, wasting no time in sliding her two middle fingers into Alex. Alex's back arched as she shouted, "Fuck Liv!"

With her two fingers deep inside Alex, she started thrusting her hips with speed and force. Alex panted and moaned as Liv's hips pressed her fingers deeper and deeper. Her nails clawed down Olivia's back until she gripped the detective's firm ass and pressed down, silently telling Liv to fuck her with all her might. Olivia let go of any lasting grip she'd had on her control and unleashed the animal inside her. She jerked her hips as fast and hard as she could, being sure to curl her fingers against that spot inside Alex that she knew instinctively would shove her over the edge. Alex shouted, "Yes! Yes! Olivia! Yes! Almost! There! Oh my god! OLIVIA!" She screamed Olivia's name as her muscles clenched down on the brunette's fingers, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, her back arched off the bed, her nails digging into Olivia's ass.

Watching Alex in the grips of orgasm, Olivia could only thrust twice more before she bit down on Alex's shoulder and shouted wordlessly into it as she came. Their bodies spasmed uncontrollably as they slowly came down from their high. They held each other laxly and panted. Finally, Olivia gently pulled her fingers from Alex's sheath and fell onto her side. Through her panting, she watched Alex's face. The blonde's eyes were closed, her mouth hanging open as she fought to catch her breath. She watched for any signs of discomfort or regret. Absently, she gently swirled her fingers around Alex's flat stomach. When Alex could breathe, she closed her mouth in a lazy smile. "Dear lord Liv. That was the most powerful orgasm I've ever had," she breathed.

"Really?" Olivia's hand jerked to a stop as she stared at Alex with wide, searching eyes.

Alex let her head fall to the side and opened her eyes. Looking straight into those brown depths, she nodded, "Most definitely. I nearly passed out. I'm going to need to build up strength if I'm to be your lover full time."

Relaxing, Olivia laughed and rolled her eyes, "Maybe we'll just have to practice a lot so you can get used to me rocking your world."

Alex smiled widely, "I like the sound of that detective."

For a few minutes they lay like that, staring into each other's eyes and gently petting the other, just soaking up the glow of post-lovemaking. Soon, Olivia spoke, "Ready for the beach now?"

Alex groaned and rolled onto her back, folding one of her arms over her eyes dramatically, "I don't think I can move. You rocked my world too hard."

Olivia laughed as she moved until her body was on top of Alex's. "But Al," she whined, "I wanna go to beach. Please?"

Alex opened one eye and lifted her arm just enough to look down at Liv. When she saw the big bad detective pouting adorably, she giggled before faking exasperation, "Fiiiine. I guess since this is your vacation too."

"Yay!" Liv exclaimed. She pressed her lips to Alex's for a quick kiss before shooting out of the bed to go find their bathing suits. Alex watched her go with a smile, laughing at her new lover's childlike excitement while admiring her ass as it swayed back and forth.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: same as last time. I own nothing.

Note: okay, first off. WOW. I am so overwhelmed in the best way possible by all the comments, favorites, and follows. Thank you all so much. It means a lot, and I'm so glad you're enjoying this. I hope I can continue to please and that you will continue to comment. Once again, this is full of f/f sex and some cursing so if you don't like it please don't read it. Anyway, thank you again! Read on!

~~~~SVU~~~~

Alex and Olivia smiled as they walked hand-in-hand down the wooden pathway leading to the shore and took their first steps on to the warm sand. It was a beautiful, sunny day and the sun was high in the sky. After their love-making, though both were excited to get some sun, neither could really take their hands off the other. Alex tried to convince Olivia that they should just stay at the house so they could make love all day, but Olivia wouldn't have it. One of her longtime fantasies was to see Alex in nothing but in bikini as she soaked up the sun and walked along the waves, and Olivia was going to see it come true damn it. And she'd told Alex as much. Alex laughed heartedly before saying, "Well I guess it would be cruel of me to deny you the right to see your fantasy happen. Alright, let's go." The smiles never left the two women's faces as they finally laid down their towels and chairs. Olivia took it upon herself to erect the beach umbrella and stake it into the sand while Alex sank down onto her towel and pretended not to watch the brunette.

Olivia smirked to herself, knowing that Alex was watching her; she could feel the ADA's gaze on her. It was a hot as well as sunny day, and it didn't take much for Liv to start working up a sweat. With her lean body shinning from both sunscreen and sweat and her muscles flexing, she knew Alex would have a hard time not staring. Finally, she stood up straight and looked down at the blonde. Alex diverted her eyes too late. Liv took in the red flush of her lover's cheeks that only deepened as she was caught staring. The detective smirked, "See something ya like counselor?"

Alex bit her lower lip before clearing her throat and shaking her head. "Nope," she gave Liv a mischievous grin. Olivia lifted one eyebrow, silently daring Alex not to change her mind. Alex just continued to grin up at her. Suddenly, Liv growled playfully and fell to her knees as she launched herself at Alex. Her fingers went directly to Alex's side and began to tickle her unmercifully. Alex squealed, "No Liv! Liv stop! Oh my god!" between gasps and laughs.

Liv didn't stop, only straddled her and tickled her harder. As Alex laughed, beginning to cry, she squirmed and begged for Liv to stop. After a few moments, Liv leaned down to growl in her ear, "Then say you liked what you saw. That you can't take your eyes off me."

"I liked what I saw! I can't take my eyes off you Liv. You're gorgeous," she hoped that last compliment would get Olivia to stop.

Luckily for her, it was just what Olivia needed to hear, and she stopped, holding Alex's now sore sides. She looked down at a panting Alex with a goofy smile on her face. She waited for Alex to be able to breathe before she leaned down and kissed Alex fiercely. When she pulled back, Alex's eyes were closed and she had a dreamy smile on her face. Breathily, the ADA gasped, "You're going to pay for that detective."

Olivia just continued to grin as she moved off Alex and sat down next to her. After a moment, Alex sat up and pressed her side against Liv's. She rested her head on Liv's shoulder and sighed happily. Liv turned enough to press a kiss to the top of her head before looking back to the ocean. 'This couldn't get any more perfect,' she thought to herself.

~~~~SVU~~~~

Olivia was getting bored, swimming by herself. She had tried to get Alex to come with her several times already, but each time the blonde told her that she wasn't a big fan of the water. Olivia frowned sadly and left her sunbathing lover alone. But this time, Olivia wasn't going to take no for an answer. She walked out of the water and up to where Alex was laying down on her stomach with her head resting under a towel. Smirking devilishly, Liv stood over the blonde and squeezed the water out of her shaggy locks. The water wasn't that cold, much warmer than the water up in New York, but to a person who'd been lying in the hot sun all day, the drops of water felt like little pieces of ice. Alex squealed and shot up. Olivia bent at the waist as she laughed. "That wasn't funny Liv! That water is cold!" Alex retorted.

"It's not cold Alex. You're just a wimp," Olivia teased.

Alex scoffed and crossed her arms, "Am not."

"Then come in the water with me."

"No Liv. I don't like the ocean."

"Why not?"

Alex's nose crinkled, "It makes me sticky."

Olivia laughed again and moved to take Alex in her arms, giving her an Eskimo kiss, "Well I make you sticky too, and you like _me_."

Alex smirked, "That's debatable at the moment detective." Olivia pouted, using her best puppy-eyed look to get Alex to come with her. Alex began to melt; Liv's pouty face could make Alex do anything. But she still put up a fight, "Liv. I don't wanna."

Olivia chuckled at Alex's whining before grinning evilly. "Alright then. I guess I'll just have to make you." With that she bent to grab Alex's legs and lifted her into her arms.

Alex gasped and immediately wrapped her arms around Liv's neck. Then, as Liv started to walk towards the water, it hit Alex what the detective meant to do. She began to struggle and shout, "No Liv! Olivia, put me down! Right now! I'm not joking!" Olivia ignored her, holding her in a vice-like grip. Finally, her feet hit the water. Alex's shouts grew louder but instead of struggling, she hugged Olivia tight. "Olivia! No! Don't!" Still Olivia ignored her and began to run. Finally, a wave formed in front of her and, just as it reached them, she jumped into it and let go of Alex. Olivia came to the surface just a few milliseconds before Alex. Alex sputtered and gasped. She wiped the water from her eyes and opened them to see a proud Olivia standing in front of her. Alex growled and narrowed her eyes, "You're sooo going to regret doing that."

"No I won't! It's definitely worth it!" Liv smirked.

Alex rolled her eyes and began to move towards the shore.

"Oh no you don't," Liv said as she wrapped her arms around Alex's stomach, pulling her close.

"Liv," Alex warned.

But Olivia just smiled and began to pull them out farther, into deeper waters. When Alex tried to pull way, she leaned in close and whispered, "You look so sexy when you're wet."

Alex gasped as an unexpected shiver ran up her spine at those words, "There are other ways to get me wet you know?"

"Yah, but there's nothing like this. With the sun beating down, making your hair and skin glow. Drops of water running down your face and neck," she traced a trail down Alex's temple, down her neck with her fingertip, making Alex inhale sharply. She continued, "Our wet bodies pressed against one another, causing a delicious sort of friction." To accent her point, she grinded her body against Alex's. Alex moaned and gripped tighter onto Olivia. The bottom of the ocean floor began to disappear. Olivia lifted Alex a little higher so that she could start wading to keep them both afloat. She leaned closer and began to kiss and nibble at the bottom of Alex's throat. "You know, one of the fantasies that used to accompany that other one I told you about, was of me bring you to climax while out floating in the ocean like this." She ran her fingertips down Alex's stomach and across the rim of her bathing suit bottom. Alex moaned wantonly, letting her head fall back. Olivia smiled victoriously against Alex's skin. "Should I make that one come true too?" she asked teasingly as she started to push her hand closer to Alex's core.

All sensible thought had left Alex as soon as Olivia whispered those first words to her and kissed and bit her neck. She knew that this was probably pushing the envelope of PDA into unacceptable territory. People on the shore could probably figure out what they were doing let alone if someone swam by. But she didn't care. Her body craved Olivia's touch to the point where Alex would probably want her any time anywhere. Her mind, heart, and soul all screamed with need for Olivia to take her, to mark her, to make Alex hers once again. She gasped, "Yes!"

Olivia needed no more invitation and forced her hand down into Alex's bottoms and cupped her core. Alex gasped and let her hips surge forward. Olivia wasted no time in sliding a finger between Alex's folds, amazed to feel how wet Alex was- and not from the ocean. "You have to keep somewhat quiet love," she said as she slowly pressed her finger inside Alex. Alex's nostrils flared as she bit her lip in her efforts to keep quiet. She had never been a quiet lover, but there was something about Olivia that just made her want to scream in pleasure every time she touched her. As Olivia began to pump her fingers in and out of Alex as best as she could, she ran her tongue up Alex's throat, loving the taste of Alex and salt-water. She left little love-bites on her way back down the other side until she reached the bottom where she began to suck. Alex panted harshly as she tried not to make a noise. A few moans escaped. Olivia was already a master at playing Alex's body, and the blonde was quickly becoming undone. Forcing her other hand into Alex's bottom, she gently flicked her finger against Alex's clit. Alex's hips thrust uncontrollably and she whimpered. Olivia took pity on her and pressed their lips together so she could swallow Alex's noises. Alex gratefully attacked Olivia's mouth, gasping and squeaking into it. Her arms folded around Olivia's shoulders and pulled her closer. "That's right baby. Just like that," Olivia said softly.

As Olivia increased pressure and speed against Alex's clit, Alex's hips began jerking spastically. Alex wanted to shout out how close she was and beg to be made to come, but she only forced her mouth harder against Liv's. Olivia could feel the blonde's trembling and knew she was close. Deciding to take mercy on her lover, she finger fucked Alex with all her might. Alex instantly squeezed her eyes shut and bit down harshly on Liv's lip. She only lasted a few heartbeats more before she came. Olivia cringed as she felt Alex's teeth break her skin but didn't move away. She gently removed her hands from Alex's bottom and held her close as she began to move closer to the shore. When she could stand, she held Alex tight and rubbed her back soothingly. Alex finally released Olivia's lip as she returned to Earth. She opened her eyes and gasped when she saw a half-circle of bloody teeth marks on Liv's skin, "Oh Liv. I'm sorry."

Olivia just smiled and licked the blood away, "It's okay Alex. A little blood is well worth the sight I just witnessed. Thank you for allowing me to do that."

Alex blushed shyly and let go of Liv's body and stood on her own. "I guess I might like the ocean a little more now," she chuckled.

Olivia smiled proudly.

~~~~~SVU~~~~

Alex licked her lips as she shoved Olivia forcefully back against the wall of the shower. The rest of their day on the beach was fun and relaxing, but now that they were back home, it was time for Alex to seek her revenge. When Olivia had stepped into the shower first, she left Alex alone with her thoughts on how she wanted to do this. Alex had had half a mind to tease Olivia starting now and continue all through dinner. But let's face it, Alex herself would never be able to wait that long; By teasing Liv, she'd be teasing herself, and Alex really didn't think it was a good idea to have the both of them ready to attack one another. If that happened, Alex would never make it through dinner; she'd pull Liv into the bathroom or somewhere and take her there. One questionable PDA event for the day was more than enough for Alex. So instead, she'd make Olivia beg for it now. As Olivia waited in the shower for her, Alex quickly ran to her room to grab something before running back. She placed the item just outside the shower on the counter before heading in. As soon as she stepped into the shower, she'd turned Olivia around and pushed her against the wall. She smiled ferally, "You know Olivia. I really did not appreciate being tickled or forced to come in public. So, now I think it's my turn to make a fantasy of mine come true."

Olivia watched her with wide eyes as she leaned out of the shower. When her eyes landed on the item in Alex's hand, she gasped, "Alex" as an unexpected surge of heat rushed to between her legs.

Alex smirked at the reaction and slid closer to Liv. She pressed her lips to Liv's in a hungry kiss. Liv responded with as much as she was getting. She moved to slide her hands into Alex's hair, but Alex pulled away. "Uh uh," she said, "I'm in charge now, and I say no touching." With that, she moved to grab Liv's right hand in hers before closing the handcuff around it. She pulled Liv's arm up and reached for the other. Alex twisted the chain around the shower head before cuffing Liv's other hand. Liv watched with wide eyes, her body shaking in anxious excitement. Alex stepped back to admire her work. With her arms cuffed above her head, the water cascading down her body, her brown eyes huge with both unease and arousal, Olivia nearly made Alex come right then and there. She moaned aloud, "God Liv. You have no idea how beautiful you look like that."

Olivia had never allowed anyone to cuff her before, but seeing the affect it had on Alex, she vowed that Alex could do whatever she wanted to Liv. Alex looked up and down her body with a hunger Olivia had never seen before. She squirmed, testing the cuffs but they were unfailing. Alex felt a delicious shiver of pleasure at seeing Liv trying to escape. God, if she kept watching, she'd come without even touching her captive. Reaching out while Olivia was busy looking up, she gripped Olivia's breasts. Olivia moaned at the sudden contact and returned her eyes to Alex's. Alex couldn't deny herself of lavishing Liv's body any longer. She pressed her lips to Liv's in a searing kiss, earning another moan from the bound woman. When she had to breathe, Olivia ripped her lips away and panted. Alex began to kiss, bite, and suck down her neck. Her hands continued to massage Liv's breasts, teasing her nipples with her palms. Alex made sure to leave a mark on Liv's neck before nibbling her way down to one taunt nipple. As soon as she wrapped her mouth around the hard nub, Olivia's back arched and she let out a groan of pleasure. Alex teased it with her tongue and teeth for a few moments before releasing it with a pop and moving to give the other one the same treatment. Her hand moved around to tightly grab Liv's ass, and she kneaded the mounds. Liv rocked back against her hands. Alex rewarded her with more pressure. She released the nipple and stood up straight. She leaned in close to order quietly into Liv's ear, "Tell me what you need Liv."

"You!" Liv gasped, "I need you."

Alex dragged her fingernails around Liv's thighs, coming dangerously close to her throbbing center. She wanted Liv to beg for it, to beg for Alex to be inside her, licking and sucking her. She whispered huskily her next order, "Watch me Olivia."

Olivia's dark brown eyes followed unblinkingly as Alex slowly kissed down the center of her body, down between her breasts, down her flat stomach, until she was kneeling with her mouth just above her needy folds. Alex, still moving tauntingly slow, leaned in close to gently kiss the top part of Olivia's mound. Olivia gasped and pulled against the cuffs. Alex hummed at the sight as she pressed another kiss a little lower, just above her clit. Olivia began to shake and struggle against the cuffs with passion. She wanted to touch Alex so badly, to grab onto her hair and force her lips to where Olivia needed them most. Alex smirked, knowing Olivia was coming close to begging. She leaned in close until she was hovering just a few centimeters from Liv. She ran her hands up Liv's legs, moving to scrape her nails against the inside of Liv's thighs. "Alex," Liv gasped uncontrollably.

"Yes Olivia?"

Olivia's hips jerked as she felt Alex's hot breath ghost over her skin. She began to shake, needing Alex to do something, anything. She knew Alex was waiting for her to ask for it, but she couldn't get her mind to tell her mouth to form the words. Alex blew against her. Olivia jerked again, and she blurted, "Alex! I need you inside me! Please! Make me come!"

Getting exactly what she wanted, Alex immediately began to feast from Liv's core. Olivia shrieked and arched into Alex's mouth. Her head fell back against the wall and she pulled again against the cuffs. Alex watched as Olivia's body reacted to her licks and sucks. She knew it wouldn't take Liv much longer to fly over the edge. As she rapidly flicked Liv's clit with her tongue, she forced two fingers inside Liv. "Yes!" Olivia gasped. Alex smiled victoriously and began finger and tongue fucking Liv fast and hard. "Fuck! Alex! Dear God! Yes! Oh Al! Fuck! Alex! Yes!" her voice grew louder the closer she got to climax. Finally her back arched all the way, she pulled down against the cuffs, and she came screaming, "ALEX!"

Alex delighted in the feel of Olivia's muscles clenching around her fingers and the shaking of her body. She stood up and held Liv with her free arm. Then when she could she gently pulled her fingers from Liv's body and reached to undo the cuffs. Olivia collapsed onto her, making Alex stagger backwards to stay on her feet. Finally, when Liv could stand on her own, Alex reached for the soap and lovingly washed her lover's body. Olivia sighed contently and watched through heavily-lidded eyes as Alex continued to worship her skin. Alex would never get enough of the feel of Olivia's skin under her hands. She was addicted. Finally, Liv was covered in suds and Alex guided her under the water to rinse while she reached for the shampoo. She took her time lathering the bubbles in Liv's hair, massaging her scalp devotedly. Olivia relaxed even further and moaned quietly. Alex smiled and murmured, "Have I found another spot?"

Olivia could only nod. Finally, Alex rinsed Liv's hair then took her turn under the water as she washed herself. Liv wanted to participate, but simply couldn't. That last orgasm had been powerful, and she was surprised she was able to stay awake let alone stand without assistance. Seeing Olivia so spent after being pleasured was definitely a boost to Alex's ego. Alex turned off the water and grabbed one of the towels from the toilet. She unfolded and draped it over Liv and began to dry her off. When she was done, she pushed Liv towards the door and said, "Why don't you go rest for a little while before we head out for dinner love?"

Liv grunted in response and went to Alex's room where she collapsed, naked, on to the bed. Alex dried her body then reached for the hair dryer. By the time she returned to her room, Liv was fast asleep. Alex chuckled quietly and smile affectionately at her lover before moving quietly through the room. She'd get dressed and ready and allow Liv her nap before waking her for dinner.

~~~~~SVU~~~~~

"Charleston really is beautiful isn't it?" Olivia spoke aloud as she and Alex walked hand-in-hand through the historical parts of South Carolina's city. Alex murmured her agreement. After enjoying a lovely and fancy dinner, the two women decided to do some sight-seeing. They'd been walking for a few hours now, and it was getting late. As they came to a stop along a pier where the water met the land, Alex wrapped her arms around Olivia's waist and pressed her front to Liv's back. For a while they just stared out into the dark water, content to pretend that there was no one else in the world but them.

Finally, Alex whispered into Olivia's ear, "Let's go home love."

Olivia nodded and followed as Alex began to walk back to the restaurant where their rental car waited. Alex drove while Olivia silently held one of her hands and watched her. Alex would look at her out of the corner of her eyes every so often and blush. Finally, she asked, "What are you doing?"

Liv smiled sweetly, "I'm just looking at you."

"Why?"

"I want to memorize your face, every detail on it, every expression you make. You know your eye twitches when someone makes a mistake while driving? That guy didn't put his blinker on and you twitched. Another driver went through a red light and you twitched. It's pretty adorable."

"Stop Liv," Alex's blush deepened.

Liv just chuckled and continued to stare. She would never understand how someone as beautiful as Alex would choose her. She didn't get it, but she was grateful for it. She knew how lucky she was; she hoped this would last. Soon, Alex pulled into the driveway and quickly tried to escape Liv's stare. Olivia grabbed her and held her back. When Alex turned to look at her, Liv pressed kissed her gently, soundly, leaving Alex weak. When she pulled way she whispered, "I love you Alex."

Alex melted. "I love you too Liv," she responded quietly. "Now let's go inside. It's kind of chilly tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: still own nothing

Note: first, I am so sorry that it took so long to update this. My mom's laptop (the only working laptop in the house) crashed and left me being unable to write for about two weeks. It was so painful for me because writing is my only healthy outlet for my depression and the longer I go without writing the more my brain becomes jumbled and unorganized and about ready to explode. But thankfully we got a new laptop and now I feel better lol. Second, I want to thank all those who favorite/followed/commented; you are all awesome. Hope you enjoy this next part; it's a bit long and I feel it could be better because I rushed to get my thoughts out, but I hope it's good enough for you all.

~~~~~SVU~~~~~

The next afternoon, Alex watched, trying not to salivate, as Olivia ran after and threw a football with a group of young men and women. The seven men and women, who'd come over asking if either Alex or Olivia would join them to even the teams, looked to be somewhere in their mid-twenties but, to Alex, none of them looked as athletic or hot in their swimsuits as Liv did. And Alex was helpless to stop herself from staring with hunger and practically unblinking eyes at her fit, talented, gorgeous girlfriend. After a few minutes, two women, who also looked to be in their twenties, came and sat next to Alex, demanding her attention with their presence. She looked at them and smiled, not wanting to be rude. They both smiled. The blonde waved while the red-head, who was sitting in the middle, said, "Hey! What's up? I'm Sam and this is Jess."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Alex. Nothing is up besides lounging on the beach. How about you guys?"

"Oh we had some time off from school, so we decided to get away for a while."

Alex perked up with interest, "Where do you guys go? Forgive me, but you all look like you'd have graduated by now."

Sam nodded while Jess answered, "We go to Harvard. We're all law students."

Alex eyes widened and her mouth dropped in an open grin. Her eyes flicked from the two girls to the group running around across the sand.

"What's that face?" Sam chuckled.

"I'm Harvard alumni."

"No way!" Sam exclaimed.

"Small world," Jess remarked. "Wait. Are you Alex as in Alexandra Cabot?"

Alex looked from the blonde to the red-head, "Depends on how you would know who that is."

"Oh please. You're like famous around campus. Personally, I think being an ADA for SVU makes you more than a hero," Sam gushed.

Jess nodded vehemently in agreement, "We definitely all admire you."

Alex blushed self-conscientiously and cleared her throat as she changed the subject, "So. Are you guys all friends?"

"Well Jess and I have been best friends since high school. But to be honest, we're only here because our significant others invited us," Sam answered.

"Oh? Who are the lucky men?" Alex asked as she looked towards the group.

Sam laughed, "Well Jess' boyfriend is the tall scruffy guy who just threw the ball. And my girlfriend is the adorable blonde who just tackled your girlfriend."

Alex jerked, "Oh I'm sorry for assuming. You would think that I wouldn't do something like that."

Sam shrugged with a smile, "Hey, no worries. I was straight until I met Melissa. I probably still am. I'm just Mel-sexual."

All three women laughed. Alex sighed, "I know the feeling. I will never be able to not love Olivia."

"You two seem like you've been together for a long time. We saw you two yesterday when she picked you up and took you into the water. Mel and I have only been together for three months. I can only hope we'll be like you two."

"Actually Olivia and I only just got together. As in this is only our second day officially together."

Jess' jaw dropped while Sam blurted, "No shit. Are you serious?"

Alex nodded, "But we've been in love with each other since we met years ago. And best friends for almost as long, so I could see how you would think that."

"Damn woman. What took you guys so long? If you don't mind me asking."

"Not at all. And honestly, I think we were both just scared. Scared that the other was straight or not interested or that we'd get in trouble at work. See, she's a detective at the precinct I work."

"Conflict of interest," Sam said knowingly.

"Yah. But then I found out a few weeks ago that she was in love with me. One of our detective friends accidentally told me when he was drunk, and I knew I had to have her, regardless of whatever consequences may come up. I wasn't going to miss out on this when we both love each other so much."

"Wow. That would make a good story for a novel."

They all chuckled before falling into a comfortable silence, watching the ones they loved. Finally, Alex began asking about Harvard, if it changed since she left, if Mr. and Mrs. So-And-So professor was still there. The three women were laughing as Alex told an embarrassing story about a mutual professor when the larger group finally decided they'd had enough. Olivia high-fived her teammates for their win before walking over to Alex. She flopped down, exhausted, next to her blonde lover, resting her head on Alex's leg. Alex didn't stop her story and simply started running her fingers through Olivia's hair. Olivia smiled and closed her eyes in comfort. Finally, the story ended in all three women laughing so hard they were gasping for breath afterward. Sam smiled, "So this must be Olivia."

Olivia opened her eyes and looked over at the sound of her name while Alex smiled down lovingly at her, "Yup. This is my better half."

Olivia snorted, "As if. Alex is the better one in this relationship. But yes," she sat up and held out her hand to shake the others', "I'm Olivia."

"I'm Sam. This is Jess. Did you have fun out-playing our friends?"

Olivia laughed, "They kept up just fine."

Just then the scruffy guy and short blonde came over standing over their girlfriends. Jess leaned back against his legs and smiled up at him as he placed a gentle hand on her hair. Mel leaned down and kissed Sam soundly on the lips before looking at Alex with a smile, "Hey. My blabbermouth girlfriend isn't bothering you is she?"

Sam gasped in fake-offense, "Hey!"

Alex chuckled, "Not all. We were talking about Professor Duncan. I'm Alex."

Mel shook her hand and gasped, "Yah. He's an odd man isn't he? Wait. How do you- Oh my god! You're Alexandra Cabot!"

"The one and only," Sam smiled.

"Woah! No way!" the man gasped immediately reaching to shake her hand as well, "I'm Ryder. I've heard so much about you."

Alex blushed and looked down at Olivia, hoping to be saved, but Olivia just smiled proudly, sitting up straighter. Alex could swear that, if Olivia had male peacock feathers, they'd be erect proudly. She groaned, making everyone else just laugh. The six talked for a while longer before Ryder looked at his watch and said it was time to get going; they were going out for dinner and to see a movie. They all exchanged pleasant goodbyes; Alex wished them luck for the rest of their time in school and Sam bragged about being able to tell everyone she'd met THE Alexandra Cabot. Then they were gone. Alex kissed Olivia soundly before saying, "Wanna head home soon too? It's getting kind of late."

"Sure! Just let me go wash off all the sweat."

Alex crinkled her nose, not understanding why Liv would wash sweat off with salt water. Liv laughed, reading her mind as usual, kissed her, and ran off towards the water.

~~~~~SVU~~~~~

"Tomorrow, we should go food shopping Liv," Alex called from the kitchen as she heated up leftovers from the last two nights.

"How long do you planning on keeping me here?" the brunette chuckled as she walked in and wrapped her arms around Alex's stomach.

"Forever, I wish, but sadly we have to return to the real world sometime. I told Cragen I was keeping you for ten days, not including the half day you had the day we left."

Olivia ignored her instinct to protest about the mount of days and pretended to pout as she said, "You only wanna keep me for ten days?"

Alex turned in Liv's arms and kissed her passionately enough to make the brunette's knees weak. When Alex pulled away, she looked into the brown eyes she loved and said vehemently, "I plan on keeping you forever Liv. Forever and always."

Olivia sighed and kissed Alex with all the love she had.

~~~~SVU~~~~

"Liv, I don't know about this. What if someone sees?"

"Al. We're surrounded by trees, the only light is the lights in the pool and the moon, and you're closest neighbor is a good enough distance away that, even if they tried to look through the trees, they wouldn't see anything."

"The only reason I followed you out here is because you sucked that spot under my ear that drives me crazy!" Alex whined.

Olivia chuckled, "That's why I did it. Now are you coming or not?"

Alex was about to tell Liv that she couldn't go through with this when all the words died in her throat and turned into a gasp. Liv was stripping off her clothes, slowly but meaningfully. Her brown eyes were full of hope, arousal, and daring. Alex couldn't take her eyes away from the sight. Fleetingly, she wondered if Liv's body would always hypnotize her like this. Her eyes hungrily watched, her body betraying her by becoming hot and wet, begging to be touched and to touch. She was absolutely frozen in place. Finally Liv was naked, and she stalked towards Alex with hunger and need in her eyes. Alex's heart beat raced as she felt like Olivia's prey. Olivia smirked sexily as she walked in a circle around Alex, trailing her fingertips around the blonde's body, making Alex gasp and shake. Her head turned in an attempt to keep the contact between their eyes. Finally, Liv was in front of Alex. She ran her hand up Alex's arm, across her shoulder and collarbone, and down to rest on her left breast. Her other hand grabbed Alex's hip and forcefully brought their bodies together. Alex moaned at the contact. Liv smirked, knowing Alex's control was slipping and that she would be able to get Alex to do whatever she wanted her to, and leaned forward to nibble along her throat. Alex let her head drop back as she hummed. Finally, Liv reached that sweet spot behind Alex's ear and swirled her tongue around the area before gently biting with her teeth. Alex's control snapped, and she grabbed Olivia's body as she let out a moan.

"Ready to go skinny dipping now?" Olivia whispered, her hot breath ghosting over the spot she suckled on.

Alex gasped, "Yes! I'll do whatever you want!"

Olivia smirked victoriously and practically ripped Alex's clothes off. When Alex stood naked, she took in Alex's gorgeous body and reached for those delicious breasts. She teased the already taunt nipples with her thumbs. Alex closed her eyes and arched into the touch, barely reminding herself to breathe. All worries about going swimming naked in the pool no longer swirled around her brain. All she could think of and feel was Liv. Suddenly, the warmth of Liv's body was gone, and Alex's eyes shot open to see where she'd gone. She watched as Olivia strutted towards the pool's edge by the deep end. With one last look at Alex, she dove into the water gracefully. When she resurfaced, she smiled at Alex and motioned with her finger for Alex to join her. Unable to do anything but follow, she entered the pool through the steps in the shallow end. Olivia swam to meet her and opened her arms just as Alex reached her. For a while they just held each other and turned and moved through the water in comfortable silence. Hands gently roamed over the other's body, memorizing the skin they found. Alex wanted to know each and every scar on her detective's body. Olivia wanted to know every sensitive spot of her ADA. For the next hour, they did this, keeping their arousal at a low burning temperature. That is until Olivia leaned forward and kissed Alex tenderly. Alex responded with a sigh. For a few moments, it was like that, mild and loving. But as soon as Alex ran her tongue across Liv's bottom lip, asking for entrance, the fire roared, and they began feasting from each other's mouths with nearly-bruising force.

Alex ripped her mouth away after a few moments and gasped, "Take me to bed Liv. I want to be able to scream your name when I come."

Olivia groaned and nodded. She grabbed Alex's hand and led the way out of the pool. She grabbed their towels, handed one to Alex, and they both dried off hurriedly. Once inside her bedroom, she laid back on the bed, inviting Olivia to climb on top. Liv slowly and sensually climbed from the bottom of the bed and up Alex's body. Alex gasped in anticipation as Liv's body finally laid down gently on hers. The detective kissed Alex lovingly as Alex's hands began wandering over her body once again. This went on for a while before Olivia finally let her lips travel from Alex's mouth, down her neck, and to her right breast. She gradually yet forcefully ran her tongue across the perky nub before taking it into her mouth. Alex let out a noise of approval as she pressed her chest closer to Liv's mouth. Her long, pale fingers weaved through the brunette's hair in order to keep herself grounded. She was in awe of how Olivia affected her; Alex could feel her own wetness, begging to be lapped up. Liv moved her mouth to give some attention to the other nipple for a few moments before Alex pulled at her hair. Alex had had enough foreplay and needed more, but she wanted something specific, something that she had seen in one of her numerous fantasies about the detective. She pulled Liv's mouth away so her blue eyes could look into her brown, "Liv. I wanna try something. Please?"

Olivia gently ran her fingertips across Alex's cheek. She smiled gently, "Anything you want my love."

Alex smiled back, loving Olivia more and more every moment. "Lay down on the bed," she ordered in a whisper.

Olivia was curious about what Alex wanted, but she was willing to do anything for Alex, especially in bed. If that meant giving Alex control when she wanted it, then Olivia would gladly do so. She trusted Alex with everything she had. She laid down on the bed, watching as Alex moved to her knees. "Close your eyes." Olivia, despite wanting to be able to see Alex as she started whatever this was, closed her eyes without hesitation. She felt the bed rock as the blonde moved; she felt the bed dip on both sides of her, making her assume that Alex had straddled her. Then she felt the warm ghost of breath over her soaked, throbbing center as Alex slid her tongue through her folds. She jerked a little in surprise and arousal as she gasped. Alex hummed as she licked Olivia again. Olivia moaned and strained to keep her eyes closed and body still, as Alex had yet to explain what she wanted. She didn't have to wait long to find out before Alex said, "Open your eyes Liv."

When she did, she moaned at the sight in front of her and her mouth began salivating. Directly above her was Alex's wet core. She could see her folds open and weeping for touch, the smooth mounds of her ass cheeks, and her pale, perfect thighs. She didn't need to be told what Alex wanted; Alex wanted to feast from Olivia's core while Olivia feasted on hers. Alex was looking at her over her shoulder, waiting to see her girlfriend's reaction. Olivia wordlessly answered her by slowly running her tongue from Alex's clit to her perineum, gathering her delicious juices on her tongue, making Alex moan softly. She looked back into those blue depths, hoping Alex understood. Alex gasped before quickly returning to Liv's core. Olivia let out a noise of surprised pleasure before she began to return the favor. When Olivia ran her fingernails gently down Alex's back, Alex showed her satisfaction by sucking Olivia's clit into her mouth. Olivia, in turn, moaned into Alex as she pressed her tongue inside her. It felt marvelous for both of them to be giving and receiving pleasure at the same time. Alex gasped around Olivia's center, "I'm almost there Liv. Come with me."

"Yes Alex!" Olivia responded. Her body convulsing as she came. Alex was only a heartbeat behind her and she groaned into Olivia. As they both came down, they cleaned each other up, loving the taste of the other on their tongue. Then shakily, Alex moved so she could lay down next to her girlfriend. Olivia reached for the blanket and covered them up. Alex rested her head on Olivia's chest, and Liv gently wrapped her arms around Alex, pulling her close. Alex kissed the skin above Olivia's heart before whispering, "Thank you. That was amazing."

Olivia smiled, "It was. It always is with you though."

Alex chuckled and snuggled closer to the warm, tan skin, "Night Liv. Love you."

"Love you too."

~~~~~SVU~~~~~

Sometime during the night, Alex had rolled off her living pillow on to her stomach. When Olivia finally awoke and looked over, she was greeted with the beautiful sight of Alex's backside. The blanket had bunched around her knees, leaving the rest of her pale skin exposed. Her arms were folded under the pillow under her head and one leg was folded. When Olivia leaned forward, she smirked when she saw she had a perfect view of Alex's folds. The brunette licked her lips, knowing it would be completely idiotic to let this opportunity go to waste. Slowly, so as not to move the bed too much, Olivia moved to her hands and knees and straddled Alex's body, making sure not to touch her just yet. She paused for a moment when Alex let out a sound. When she was satisfied that the blonde was still asleep, she slowly leaned down to press a kiss on Alex's left temple before whispering, "Allleeeex."

When the sleeping blonde stayed silent, Olivia smiled to herself with a Cheshire Cat grin. Gently, she kissed down the expanse of Alex's back, starting with her left shoulder, down the column of her spine. She turned the kisses into slightly more forceful nips when she reached Alex's ass. The blonde squeaked and twitched her hips but stayed asleep. Olivia bit her a little more forcefully as she began to massage the top of her thighs. Alex sighed loudly, but still she stayed asleep. Olivia latched her mouth on one cheek and sucked it, being sure to leave a mark. Alex moaned quietly, "Olivia." Olivia smirked, knowing that Alex was now dreaming of her and what she was doing. She released her ass and looked down to see Alex's core becoming wet. She kissed her way back up Alex's back until she reached the ADA's ear. She flicked it with her tongue before gently nibbling on it. Alex sighed again, "Liv." Olivia held herself up on one hand as she moved the other down to gently run through Alex's now soaked folds. Alex gasped and her hips rocked. "More Liv," she murmured.

"I'll give you more," Olivia said huskily into her ear. She pressed her fingers harder against Alex's center, parting her a bit until she found her hiding clit. Alex moaned again, this time louder. Olivia knew she was almost awake. Wanting her beloved awake when she made love to her, Olivia quickly and slightly roughly pressed two fingers inside Alex. Alex squealed and instantly her head was lifted a bit. Her blue eyes shot open and looked around in confusion before she released what was happening. Olivia thrust her fingers as she asked, "Are you awake now?"

As an answer, Alex simply moaned and dropped her head back into the pillow.

Again, Olivia thrust her fingers and demanded, "Do you like this Alex?"

Alex's hips jerked as she nodded.

"I can't hear you," Olivia taunted as she repeated the thrust.

Alex's head lifted and she shouted, "Yes! Yes! Yes! Take me Olivia! Hard and fast!"

Olivia didn't need to be told twice. In her own arousal, she bit down hard on Alex's shoulder as she fucked Alex with her fingers with all her might. Alex screamed in pleasure, her back arching, hands fisted tightly around the bars of the headboard. "Yes! Yes! Oh Olivia! Feels so good! Fuck!" she chanted until finally, her body stiffened, she screamed Olivia's name, and she came so hard she nearly blacked out. Olivia waited for Alex to relax before she gently removed her fingers and laid down next to the panting blonde. Alex immediately rolled onto her side and grabbed onto Olivia, burying her face in Olivia's chest. She breathed in the scent that was purely Olivia and it helped calm her down enough to breathe, "Jesus Olivia. You almost killed me."

Olivia chuckled, "Sorry. I couldn't help myself. I woke up to your pretty little ass staring me in the face and had to have you."

"You couldn't wake me up first?" Alex laughed.

Olivia shook her head. Then she frowned, "Was that okay?"

Alex looked up at her. She knew that Olivia had two sides; one that was the cocky, intelligent, confident detective and another that was insecure, emotional, and almost shy. When she saw the concern and fear that she had crossed a line in those gorgeous brown eyes, Alex knew that Olivia would fall deeper into that second side if she didn't say something. She smiled and gently cupped Liv's face with one hand. "It was more than okay Liv. I loved waking up to that. You never need permission to touch me or love me. Ever. Okay?"

Olivia blushed, feeling reassured, and nodded. Alex lay back down, content to lounge in bed with Liv for as long as she could. Hell, she could do it all day, but with the shore so close, Alex would feel guilty not leaving the house. Reading her mind, Olivia spoke, "We can stay in bed as long as you want baby. It's raining outside anyway."

"It is?" Alex pouted, wondering how Liv could possibly know that when the shades were down.

Liv chuckled, "I'm a detective sweetie. Means my ears work better than a lot of people's. I can hear the patter of it against the windows. Plus, the sunlight isn't as bright as it would be if it were sunny."

"You're good. I should've never doubted you," Alex joked. Olivia chuckled. Alex continued, "We'll stay for a little while longer, but I need a shower soon. You got me all sweaty and sticky twice." Olivia laughed. "Then we'll head out to the grocery store before we starve or spend all our money eating out."

"Al, you have more money than God, I don't think it's possible for you to spend ALL your money. Especially not from just eating out for a few days."

Alex gently bit the top of Olivia's breast in retaliation, "I do not have more money than God!"

They fell into a comfortable silence for another two hours. Alex had slipped into a light sleep caused by the gentle stroking of Olivia's fingers through her hair and across her lower back. Olivia had never felt more happy or relaxed in her life. If she hadn't already known it, she knew it now; Alex was the One, the love of her life, her soulmate. She watched what she could see of Alex's face as she dozed. Her eyes were closed, and her lips fixed in a gentle smile. She was breathing deeply, her body limp with contentment. Olivia felt blessed to see Alex like that, and knew that she could easily get used to seeing a sight like this for the rest of her life. She hugged Alex closer and whispered in her ear, "I love you Alex."

Alex hummed in joy, coming out of her nap easily at the sound of her love's voice, "I love you too Liv." She tightened her grip on Liv and nuzzled the skin over her heart with her nose, giving it a kiss. After a few more minutes, Alex spoke again, "I really wish this would never end Liv, but I gotta pee."

Olivia laughed, "Well then go pee silly."

"I don't want to," Alex whined, "I like it here."

"And I like not being peed on," Olivia retorted. Alex bit her again before burying her face between the bed and Olivia's neck. Olivia laughed, "Well if you're not gonna move, then I guess I'll just have to move." With that, she wriggled away from Alex's grasp and got out of the bed.

Alex groaned in protest. "Olivia! Come back to bed!" she groaned as she moved into the spot Olivia had just vacated.

Olivia's voice shook with laughter, "No Alex. You have to pee, and we both need to shower and start our day." Alex groaned loudly again dramatically, pulling a pillow over her head. Olivia decided to try and compromise, "If you get out of bed now, you can come shower with me."

"Like you'd shower without me," Alex scoffed.

"Wanna try me?"

Alex peeked out from under the pillow and glared at her. "That's not gonna work detective," she said with her lawyer voice.

Olivia cocked an eyebrow, "Okay counselor. How 'bout you get out of bed now and you can shower with me AND we can come back and snuggle in bed after we got the food?"

Alex shook her head, "Nope. I'm going to have to decline that deal on account of this bed is too warm and comfy and I don't feel like leaving it."

Olivia shrugged, "Alright then. Try this one on for size counselor. Either you move or I'll make you." She took a step forward, trying to look menacing.

"You wouldn't dare. I could have you for assault and unlawful imprisonment."

"And I could have you for abating to follow the order of a police officer."

"You just made that up! You can't just arrest people for not doing what you told them to."

"I'll find something to hold you for after taking you in then."

"Oh yah. That's legal," Alex's voice dripped with sarcasm as she recovered her face with the pillow. "I'm not moving," her voice was quieted slightly but not enough that Olivia couldn't hear it.

"Alright then. Making you move it is." With that, Olivia quickly scooped Alex into her arms, bridal style. Alex squealed and wacked Liv in the face with her pillow. Liv however was strong enough to hold her with one arm and her knee and ripped the pillow from Alex's grasp, tossing it behind her. Olivia growled, "You just assaulted an officer of the law counselor. Guess I have ground to hold you after all." Then she leaned forward and bit down on Alex's neck. Alex shrieked and wriggled in Olivia's grasp. Liv just carried her to the bathroom, kicked the lid up with her foot, and heavily sat Alex on it with a victorious smirk. Alex tried to glare at her, but lost the battle and started to laugh.

"Alright Liv. You won this time, but I will have my revenge. Now leave, because as much as I love you, I refuse to pee in front of you."

Olivia laughed and turned around. "Alright alright, I'm going. I'll go easy on you since you lost our little game."

Alex gave her back the finger even though she was smiling.

"I saw that!" Olivia shouted as she closed the door.

Alex laughed and finally allowed herself to empty her bladder.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: you guys know the drill

Note: so you know what's really awkward? Writing a love scene and getting all into, and then having your mom come and stand over your shoulder to see what you're doing. Luckily, it was the beginning of the love-making so it wasn't that juicy yet, but still she was like "Are you writing about sex?" and I was all "Psh! NO!" She walked away but I don't think she believed me. That could also be because I quickly minimized it guiltily lol. Anyway. As always, thank you guys for all the follows/favorites/reviews. I love you all for them! If there's something you want me to add in this story somewhere (like a certain sex position or whatever (; ) then feel free to let me know and I'll consider it. Enjoy the next part!

~~~~~SVU~~~~~

"Olivia Benson! Get your hand off my thigh and back on your side of the car before I make us crash and/or pull over and take you on the side of the road!"

Olivia chuckled, ignoring Alex's threat and continued to stroke the blonde's inner thigh with her fingertips. Plus, being taken by Alex on the side of the road wasn't really that much of a threat since threats were supposed to be unpleasing things. She ghosted her hand over Alex's center. Alex was quickly becoming flustered with arousal. She made a noise of exasperation as she felt Liv's hand run over her core and grabbed Liv's hand in hers. She glared over at her companion, "Didn't you get enough this morning in bed or the shower?"

Olivia growled and leaned over the middle console to growl in Alex's ear, "I'll never get enough of you Alex."

Alex moaned and fought to keep her eyes open and on the road. "If you cause us to get in an accident, I'm making you pay for the damages."

Olivia nipped Alex's ear, making Alex squeal. "Then I guess you better put extra effort into focusing on driving," she teased huskily.

"Liv, please!" Alex begged.

Olivia, deciding to show mercy, kissed her cheek and fell back in her own seat. "Fine," she sighed dramatically, "But you owe me when we get home."

"I owe you nothing. You're well on your way to killing me," Alex grumbled, making Olivia laugh again.

Alex finally pulled in the parking lot of the nearby grocery store and picked the closest spot to the door she could. The rain had picked up, and it didn't seem to stopping any time soon. Alex quickly opened her door and rushed to get out of the rain, since they had forgotten to bring an umbrella. Olivia watched her with an affectionate smile and followed more slowly. Alex waited for Olivia by the door and then ordered, "Get us a cart."

"Bossy," Olivia teased, not minding at all following Alex's orders. Anyone else, and Liv would've told them to go fuck themselves, but she'd never minded following Alex's orders and never would. She grabbed a cart from just inside the door and pushed it behind Alex, letting her lead the way. As they walked through the isles, Olivia was aware of how domestic this was but also of how much that fact didn't bother her. Alex had made a list and had taken charge of getting everything on it, leaving Olivia to follow loyally as Alex filled the cart. She watched Alex with loving, dedicated eyes. Every once in a while Alex would look back at her, see her staring with her worshipping look, and blush and smile shyly. Other times, she'd wink or make a show of dancing through the aisle, grabbed items, and placed them in the cart. Liv would chuckle and shake her head affectionately. Soon, the found themselves approaching the deli. The food store was a bit crowded today (most people apparently had the same idea to use the rainy day to complete what needed completing since they couldn't soak up the sun) so there was a crowd of people waiting in line. Alex left Olivia at the back of the group to go grab a number slip. Suddenly, a voice was calling quietly, "Olivia!"

Liv looked over her shoulder to see those young women from the beach approaching them. Mel, Sam, and Jess. She smiled at them welcomingly and said, "Hey guys!"

Sam pushed their cart until she stopped next to Liv with Mel while Jess went to grab a number. "Out doing errands?" she asked the older woman.

Olivia nodded, "Yup! Damn rain, but we needed to come buy food anyway so I guess it worked out."

"Yah, we were glad it rained too," Mel spoke, "The boys ate everything we brought already!"

Olivia laughed, thinking of her guys at the precinct and their bottomless stomachs, "Makes you wonder where they fit it sometimes."

"Hey look who I found!"

Liv looked to her side with a smile as Alex came to stand beside her, Jess in tow. Alex reached for Liv's hand as she smiled at Sam and Mel as they waved. Olivia smiled at the simple contact before saying, "They found us first. What number didja get?"

"Thirty three. They're only on twenty one."

"Gives us time to talk to our new friends here. So Jess, Ryder not the grocery shopping kind of guy?" Liv asked after her teammate from the other.

"Nah, he's back with the rest playing Call of Duty. You ever see a bunch of lawyers play video games?" Liv shook her head. "It's hilarious."

They all laughed. The five women continued to talk until Alex's number was called. The blonde excused herself politely before going to order.

"So Alex told us that you two had only just gotten together a few days ago," Mel said, "But I'm finding that hard to believe."

Liv chuckled, "Well believe it."

"You two are just so comfortable and perfect together," Sam added.

Liv nodded, "We've been friends for a few years now and in love for longer. We kind of already acted like a couple before we were a couple. Our relationship was always full of sexual tension that people just assumed we were together."

"Well it's obvious you two belong together. Any advice for us young people in love?" Mel asked, wiggling her eyebrow teasingly as she grabbed Sam's hand and pulled her close.

Olivia laughed, "You call me old now, but I was kicking all you young'uns' asses just yesterday." All four laughed. "But I guess my advice is always be honest and open about how you feel. I was always the kind of person to have a lot of one-night stands and fuck-buddies; I didn't want to commit to anyone but my job because it was the most important thing to me. But then I met Alex and everything changed. Alex and I spent too long denying our feelings to ourselves and each other. Now that we're together, even if I'm not always great with feelings, I express them because I know it will only make us better. I have a new most important thing in my life now, and that's Alex."

As the three younger women smiled tearfully at Olivia, a pair of arms unexpectedly encircled her waist. Instantly she knew who was behind her and relaxed into her body. Alex had heard everything Olivia said and was fighting to not cry. She hugged Olivia close and kissed the side of her neck. "I love you Liv," she whispered.

Liv smiled widely, "Love you too Al." She paused before smirking at the younger women, "See? Always be open and honest, and you'll get love and affection and kisses in public."

The women laughed. Alex pulled away from Liv and entwined their fingers instead. They said goodbye to the young women and continued their shopping.

~~~~SVU~~~~

Their domestic-like behavior continued once they were home. Alex was stationed in the kitchen, putting everything in its place, while Olivia carried the bags from the car to the house. Finally, Olivia had grabbed the last two items, two cases of bottled water, and closed the trunk lid. She grunted as she lifted first one case on to her hip and the other up on to her shoulder. Alex watched from the window as Olivia showed off her strength, her bare forearm muscles ripping, making Alex once again aware of her frustration from earlier. She waited impatiently as Liv came into the house, shutting the door with her foot, and into the kitchen to carefully drop the cases onto the floor. As soon as she had straightened, Alex was on her, forcing their mouths together in a hungry kiss. Olivia was pleasantly surprised for a second before she grabbed Alex's hips and pulled their bodies together as she responded to the kiss in kind. She let out a growl when Alex's hand gripped tightly onto her hair and tongue slipped into Liv's mouth. Alex ripped her lips away after a few more minutes and panted, "Do you even understand how much you turn me on Olivia? First the teasing in the car, then that declaration in the store, and just now showing off your incredible muscles. I'm being driven crazy with desire and love for you, do you know that?"

Olivia moaned and fought to keep her knees from buckling. Her grasp on the blonde's hips increased, knowing that if she didn't hold on, she'd fall. Even if she could form a coherent thought, her brain was too fried to make it come out of her mouth. So she simply nodded and looked into those blue eyes she loved, hoping Alex would see that she matched Alex's need. She too was going insane from desire and love, and she knew she needed to have Alex now. Alex's need only increased as Liv stared at her. She leaned forward to whisper in Olivia's ear, "I need you so much Liv. Right here, right now."

When Olivia's breath hitched, Alex lost all control. She ripped Olivia's clothes from her body before ripping off her own. Then she once again attacked Olivia's mouth, her hands roaming the tan skin. Liv could barely keep up as Alex branded her everywhere they touched; her thighs, her hips, her ass, her stomach, her breasts, they were all tingling, burning from the ADA's touch. Then Alex's mouth moved from hers down her neck, marking her in a few spots. Her hands had barely moved from their spot on Alex's hips merely because she was too lost in the sensation of what Alex was doing to her. It felt like Alex was everywhere; she couldn't pinpoint an origin to the pleasure because it had simply overtaken her and spread everywhere. Alex didn't mind that Liv wasn't participating; she was getting wet from just touching Liv and the feeling of leaving her girlfriend immobile. The feel of the detective's warm, soft skin under her fingers and mouth was incredible. She needed more. Returning her mouth back to Liv's, she gently pushed Liv backwards through the kitchen and into the dining room. She backed Liv up until one of the tables came into contact with her perfect ass. Then before Liv could even comprehend how she'd ended up where she was, Alex had lifted her so she could sit on the table and was pushing her down on it. Olivia couldn't fight her if she wanted to, so she laid back and watched as Alex forced her legs apart. Alex licked her lips at seeing Liv laid out on the table before her like a feast. She didn't even think about how this was her family's dining table; all she saw was the brunette goddess, waiting patiently to see what Alex would do, surrendering to Alex's need. Alex growled before quickly leaning down to Olivia's soaking wet center. She wasted no time in lapping at the juices, humming at the taste. Olivia gasped and grabbed the edge of the table in a death-grip. Alex wrapped her mouth around her folds and alternated between sucking and running her tongue through them. Olivia began panting and moaning, quickly nearing the edge of oblivion. Alex sensed how close Liv was but she didn't want this to end yet. She slowed her movements. Liv whined wordlessly as her climax backed off. Alex swirled her tongue around Liv's clit a few times before sucking on it. Liv groaned as she felt her climax returning only to shout her frustration as Alex backed off once again. Olivia wanted to scream for Alex to make her come but her brain still could not connect to her mouth. Her body began shaking, her hips jerking uncontrollably. Alex smirked when she felt it, loving the power she was currently holding over Liv. Slowly, she pushed two fingers into her detective's opening. Olivia's back arched as she howled in pleasure. Still not wanting Liv to come just yet though, Alex began to finger-fuck her gently and deliberately. She watched as Olivia's panting grew heavier. Her muscles were twitching with the need to come. Olivia was so close, being held right on the edge without being allowed that extra push to shove her over. She didn't know how much more she could take; she felt like she was about to spontaneously combust into flames. When she felt Alex's tongue return to her clit, the connection between her brain and her mouth suddenly blew opened and she screamed her plea, "OH MY GOD ALEX! PLEASE! PLEASE MAKE ME COME!"

Alex shivered at the power of Liv's need in her voice and felt a gush of warmth between her own legs. Even if she'd wanted to, she couldn't deny Olivia of what she so desperately needed. Alex sucked harder on her swollen clit and flicked it with her tongue as she began finger-fucking her with her might. Olivia's hips thrust and her inner muscles began to squeeze. It didn't take much longer for her back to arch and her to scream Alex's name as loud as she could as she came not once but twice. Alex hummed as she swallowed all of Liv's juices hungrily, marveling at just how much was coming out of her love. She moved her mouth away and stood up to gently stroke Olivia's torso as she slowly returned to normal. Olivia's body continued to spasm for a few moments but other than that she'd gone completely limp, completely spent from the most powerful orgasm she'd ever had. Alex watched over her lovingly waiting for Liv's muscles to relax enough for her to remove her fingers without hurting her love. When she could, Liv sighed loudly with loss. Alex gently climbed on to the table to straddle her weakened detective, stopping just below her breasts. She continued to pet Olivia, running her fingertips over her chest and shoulders, up her neck, into her hair, and back down again. Alex couldn't look away from the lazy, heavenly smile on Olivia's lips. Olivia was so relaxed and content that she felt boneless. It was a wonder she hadn't simply fallen unconscious. Slowly, she opened her eyes. When she saw those bright blue eyes looking down at her with such love, she couldn't help but smile widely. "Congratulations," she croaked out, barely being able to make her voice work.

Alex cocked an eyebrow, "For what?"

"For causing me to have the single best, most powerful orgasm I've ever experienced."

Alex laughed and kissed Olivia soundly but saying, "I'm glad I have that effect on you."

Feeling some of her energy return from Alex's kiss, Liv reached up and pulled her back down. She kissed Alex slowly and deliberately, massaging Alex's tongue with her own so she could taste herself. Alex sighed into the kiss. The heat she felt between her legs- the heat that had been raging a few moments earlier and then dimmed as she'd watched Liv come down- started to burn once again as Liv's hands ghosted down her back, over her ass, and back up until they skimmed her breasts. Alex's kiss was rejuvenating Olivia and now the detective wanted to return the pleasure. She grabbed onto Alex's breasts and massaged them, being sure to cause friction on her hardened nipples with her palms. Alex groaned and had to pull her lips from Liv's to breathe. Liv pulled her up higher so she could wrap her lips around one nipple. Alex gasped as Olivia suckled and nipped one breasts as her hand massaged the other. When Olivia was ready, she released the yummy nub with a pop only to give the other the same treatment. She moved her hand down to tease Alex's wet, needy core, running her finger between the folds. Alex moaned loudly, holding herself up with now shaky arms. When Olivia swirled her finger around her hard clit, she whimpered Olivia's name. Olivia released her nipple and grabbed her hips. She pulled them up towards her face as she gave Alex a smoldering look, silently telling her to position herself above Olivia's mouth. Alex shakily did so. For a moment, Olivia hungrily stared at how soaked Alex was as she kneaded her ass. She thought about teasing Alex like she had teased her. But when she looked up and saw Alex begging her with her eyes to make her come quickly, she knew couldn't resist. She winked up at Alex before leaning in closer and running her tongue through the folds.

Alex gasped and immediately began panting as she tried not to come right then. Watching Olivia earlier in the throes of her climax had made Alex incredibly sensitive and wet. Olivia lazily licked her for a few moments to enjoy the taste before moving one hand between her ADA's leg and pressing two fingers inside her. Alex's head fell back as she groaned loudly. Olivia pumped her fingers at a steady, forceful pace. Alex whined and moaned wordlessly. Then she gasped, "More!" Olivia complied and pumped faster as she swirled her tongue around Alex's clit. Alex's hips thrust downward and she began to bounce, matching Liv's pumps to make them more forceful. Olivia groaned as she watched Alex's breasts bounce above her. "More Liv! More! So close!" Alex panted. Olivia sucked on her clit and curled her fingers rapidly on Alex's g-spot. She reached up with her free hand and grabbed Alex's hair, pulling her head down so brown eyes could meet blue. That was it. Alex shouted, "OLIVIA!" as she came.

Liv pulled her fingers from Alex, lapped her juices from the folds then from her fingers, then guided Alex down. She sat up and held Alex as she sat down on her lap and let her head rest on Liv's shoulder. She ran her hands soothingly up and down Alex's back and kissed her shoulder. "I love you Alex," she murmured.

"Love you too Liv," Alex panted as she turned to nuzzle into her neck.

After Alex's breathing returned to normal, Olivia asked, "So what do you wanna do for the rest of the day?"

"Can we just lounge around? Watch movies and play games?"

"Sure! We can play foosball. I bet I'll kick your ass."

Alex chuckled, "You're on detective, but movie and food first. I need to regain my strength."

Liv laughed in agreement. She helped Alex off of her and onto her feet and helped her get dressed. Then she took Alex's hand and pulled her into the living room. "You sit and pick a movie. I'll make us lunch."

Alex flopped down on the couch and said, "Sounds good. Can you make grilled cheese and tomato soup?"

Liv smiled, "Sure Al." Then she kissed the blonde's forehead and went back into the kitchen.

After they had eaten, they laid down on the couch with Alex on the edge of the couch and Olivia behind her, holding her close to keep her from falling off. Alex didn't mind; it was comfy. They watched Pirates of the Caribbean first and then John Tucker Must Die. Then Olivia started feeling restless, so she proposed that they play foosball. Alex agreed. Of course, Olivia kicked her ass, but she didn't mind because that meant she got to give her a deep, passionate kiss as her prize, leaving her love with weak knees. Once she recovered Olivia retaliated by pushing Alex back down on the couch and starting a heated make-out session that turned into more love-making. As they recovered, they cuddled and put on some random TV show, preferring to look at each other rather than the television. Then, when Olivia's stomach growled, they decided it was time for dinner. Together they cooked a nice meal of spaghetti with meatballs and garlic bread. They talked about random things that came to their mind before cleaning up and calling it a night. As they lay in bed snuggled against one another, waiting for sleep, both women couldn't help but think that they could get used to this, this being domestic together, cooking together, cleaning together, going to sleep wrapped in the other's arms, and waking up with them in the same bed. As they finally fell asleep, they were both lost in dreams of a future together.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: lather, rinse, and repeat

Note: for those of you who don't know what a Waboba Ball is, it's a smallish rubber ball that if thrown correctly bounces off the surface of the water. And for those who don't know what a sand crab is, they do actually exist and I'm pretty sure you can find them on most of the Atlantic. I know you can find them in Jersey because I live closest to Jersey beaches, and I think I remember finding them in the Carolinas but I'm too lazy to Google where exactly they can be found, so if I'm wrong just go with me lol.

~~~~~SVU~~~~~

"I know we still have three more days left of our vacation, but I really don't want to go home yet," Alex said as Liv sat down in the sand next to her after having been out swimming in the ocean.

Liv nodded in agreement, "This has definitely been the best vacation of my life. You certainly know how to show a girl a good time."

Alex laughed, "Well I wouldn't have had a good time if you weren't here Liv. I'll take credit for the idea and making it happen, but I won't take all the praise when you've made this vacation just as good for me as I've made it for you."

"Alexandra Cabot is not taking all the credit you say?" Olivia joked. She knew Alex had changed a lot over her years with SVU. Even when she was an ambitious bitch, she would give equal credit to the detectives- albeit begrudgingly.

The blonde smacked Liv on the arm before shoving the tube of sunscreen in her hands. "I'll forget that comment if you redo my back. I think it's starting to burn. It's shocking I haven't already burnt this past week."

Olivia smirked, "There was never any chance of that happening Al. You love having me touch you too much to let too much time pass between applications."

"Hey. You like touching me just as much detective; don't pretend you don't."

Liv just laughed as Alex laid down on her stomach. Liv straddled her hips and slowly rubbed the sunscreen into Alex's skin. It was true. She did love touching Alex. Each time felt even better than the last, and she knew she'd never not want to touch her blonde ADA. Alex moaned quietly at Liv's massage. The brunette detective really knew just how to touch her. Liv had the power to melt, arouse, and calm Alex with just a touch. Just over this past week, Olivia had become a master at playing Alex's body. If ever Olivia wanted something from Alex, all she had to do was run those long fingers over her body and Alex was gone. Olivia knew it, and Alex knew she knew it and would eventually use that against her once they returned to the real world. Somehow, that didn't bother Alex in the slightest. She was actually looking forward to it because it meant she could seek and find her revenge. Alex had just as much control over Olivia as Olivia did her. They both knew they were in trouble and didn't care. When the lotion was rubbed in and Liv had left no piece of skin untouched, she leaned down to kiss Alex's temple. Alex hummed and lifted her head just enough so Liv could kiss her lips. Only when her lungs were screaming for air did Liv pull away. She smiled down at her blue eyed love who returned it. "Thanks babe," Alex said, "Now lay down with me for a while."

Olivia willingly obliged, laying on her back next to Alex who stayed on her stomach but draped an arm across Liv's stomach and moved close enough to rest her head on Liv's outstretched arm. Olivia happily closed her eyes and ran her fingers around Alex's skin. Alex did the same, running her fingers up and down Olivia's chest and stomach. Soon, Liv's breathing deepened, signaling she'd fallen asleep. Alex had no objection to laying there watching her. Olivia had never been one to lay on the beach and fall asleep- mostly because she was always being active and also to prevent getting burnt- but she knew Alex wouldn't let her burn. Being around Alex calmed Olivia way deep in her soul, allowing her to completely trust Alex one hundred percent. That combined with the stroking of her blonde's fingers gave her no reason not to take a nap. Eventually, Alex's voice reached into her mind and gently woke her. "Olivia," came that gentle coo she loved, "Wake up love."

Olivia hummed, "I'm awake."

Alex chuckled as she watched her love wake from her hour-ish long nap.

Once Olivia tried to move however, she found her body was strangely heavy. She opened her eyes to see Alex on her knees at her side and grinning very much like a child who had just gotten away doing something naughty. Then she lifted her head to look at her body. She couldn't help but laugh when she found herself covered in sand. "Alex! What did you do?" she laughed.

"I turned you into a mermaid!" Alex giggled.

"I let my guard down for a minute and you turn me into a mermaid!" They both laughed before Olivia roared playfully as she broke free of her sandy prison. "I'm gonna get you for that!"

Alex giggled before she took off running. Olivia wasn't too far behind her and it didn't take long for her to catch up and tackle the blonde down to the sand. Immediately, she went for the blonde's sides and began tickling her. "Ah Liv! You're getting me sandy!" Alex cried through her laughter.

Olivia stopped and smirked down at her, "I have the solution to that!" She scooped Alex up in her arms and ran for the water.

"No not again! Liv!" Alex squealed but it was too late. The brunette dove into the waves, taking the blonde with her. When they came up, they were both laughing. Alex initiated a splash fight causing their giggles to increase. They chased each other through the water. Finally Olivia pounced onto Alex, pulling her close and kissing her senseless, effectively ending the splash fight.

"Hey you two! Get a room!"

The two women broke apart. Olivia got ready with a nasty retort but smiled when she saw Sam, Mel, Jess, and Ryder swimming towards them. "Are you guys stalking us?" Liv joked.

Sam, the one who had told them to get a room, said, "You wish you had stalkers as sexy as us!"

They all laughed and exchanged questions about how their week had been going. Then Ryder asked, "So wanna bounce around the Waboba ball with us?"

"That's the ball that skips on the water right?" Liv asked.

Ryder nodded, "Yah. Bet I can beat you at this game!"

Olivia laughed, "You can try! I've never played but I know I'll still kick your ass!"

"Oh boy," Alex sighed.

Jess laughed, "He's always like this. Is Liv?"

"Oh yah. She'll compete at any sport. And probably win too," Alex laughed.

Each couple teamed up. Ryder threw the ball, skipping it perfectly from a distance right to Liv, who had to jump slightly to catch it. Then she tossed it over towards Mel and Sam. Alex smirked proudly when her love's throw caused the ball to bounce a little too far. Mel swam after it then tossed it to Sam who threw it back to Ryder. It landed by Jess, who reached for it lazily and handed it to her boyfriend. He tried to show off by throwing it harder than last time, but Liv was quick. She ran backwards and easily caught the ball. Eventually, the other four could see that Liv and Ryder were trying to compete with each other and backed out of the ocean. They sat down in the wet sand to watch as Olivia and Ryder tried to prove who could throw the ball harder, higher, faster, farther. Every so often, they would miss the ball and have to swim after it, but that happened much more to Ryder than to Liv. Jess turned to Alex, "Looks like my boyfriend is being outplayed by your girlfriend once again."

Alex smiled proudly, "Told ya."

Finally, Ryder held up his hands in surrender. Olivia did a little dance, making every one laugh, before they joined the four women. They shook hands as Ryder said, "Damn woman. Do you win at everything?"

Olivia laughed and answered cockily, "Pretty much!"

Everyone laughed. Ryder and Liv sat down next to their significant others; Alex gave Liv a congratulations kiss while Jess gave Ryder a sympathetic one. They sat there for a while chatting and playing in the wet sand. Olivia was digging holes and covering Alex's feet while Alex told a story about an old case when she reached for Alex's hand and placed something in it. Alex didn't look over so when she felt a tickling sensation on her palm, she squealed in surprise and jerked her hand away. Whatever it had been was flung away. Liv reached for it, saying, "Hey! No need to throw the little guy."

"What?" Alex gaped at her.

Liv held it in her hand so Alex could look. It was a tiny, pinkish creature about the size of a quarter with a hard shell. Its little legs were trying to bury into Liv's fingers. "It's a sand crab," she said sounding like a proud child. Alex couldn't help but laugh at the tone, but looked at Liv like she was crazy. Olivia explained, "It doesn't bite or anything. They dig down into the wet sand to avoid predators; hence why it's trying to dig through my fingers. Wanna hold it again?"

Alex shook her head vehemently, "No thank you."

"I do! I do!" Mel shouted, holding out her cupped hands. Liv gently gave the little crustacean away. Mel giggled when it tickled her fingers. "I love these little guys. They're so cute." She looked at Sam, "Wanna try?"

Sam copied Alex's motion, "No way. They can be harmless all they want, but not in my hand."

Mel laughed at her and passed it to Ryder. He smiled when it tickled him too. "I've never been outside New York. We don't have sand crabs there I'm sure of it. I would've seen them all those times I spent making sand castles." He gently pet the top of its shell. Jess looked at him with a dreamy, goofy smile at his tenderness. Mel noticed and elbowed Sam who nodded back with a smile. Alex and Olivia shared a knowing smile, knowing how Jess felt. When Ryder offered it to Jess, she let him gently dump it in her cupped hands. She flinched at the creature's movements, almost dropping it. Ryder held his hands under Jess's just in case she did. She handed it back to Liv after a moment, who placed it back where she found it. They all watched as it dug back under the sand. "How'd you know about those things Liv?" Alex asked.

Olivia shrugged, "When I was little, back before my mother became an alcoholic, she would take me to the beach. Mostly in Jersey or Virginia, where they also have sand crabs, but the first time I was exposed to them was when she took me to the Outer Banks in North Carolina. I was about five or six at the time so I was old enough to go down to the water's edge by myself. I started playing in the sand and my mom came over to join me. When she found one, she showed me and let me hold it, explaining all that she knew about them. I of course asked a million questions about other marine life and the ocean and whatnot, and she sat there and patiently answered them all. Then went along with me when I challenged her to who could find the most sand crabs. She let me win and bought me ice cream afterward. It's one of my favorite memories of her."

The other four smiled sadly at Liv. Alex however, knowing that Olivia didn't often talk about her mother, leaned in close and kissed Olivia passionately. When she pulled away, Olivia was breathless and blinking at her in confusion. Alex just smiled, "Thank you Liv."

For a moment, blue eyes stared into brown. Sensing that this was a private moment, the other four looked out to the ocean. After a minute, Ryder said, "So do you think you could beat me in a sand crab finding contest too?"

Olivia laughed wholeheartedly, "Without a doubt."

Everyone laughed as Jess groaned, "Oh please don't! I'm already going to have to give him my body to make up for him losing earlier! I'd like to be able to stand afterward."

"Oh you like it," Ryder teased leaning in to kiss her.

The other four giggled before Alex suggested, "Let's walk along the beach for a while."

The three couples held hands as they walked leisurely along the water's edge. They talked about anything they could think of. Alex and Olivia were happy they had connected with these people who let them be themselves. There was no judgment between this group. It was nice. When they returned to their original spot, they parted with promises to see each other before the weekend's end when they all had to return back to the real world. It was starting to get dark so Alex and Olivia decided to call it a day and head back to the house.

~~~~SVU~~~~

"Alex," Olivia moaned, straining with all her might to get to her beloved blonde, "Please. Undo the cuffs so I can touch you."

Alex smirked as she took a step back to admire her gorgeous detective. As soon as they had gotten home from the beach, Alex was on Olivia before they brunette even knew what was happening. Alex, who was feeling on cloud nine with joy, wanted so much to show her love just how good she felt. While Olivia was left on shaky legs in the kitchen, trying to recover from the power and feeling behind Alex's kiss, Alex had rushed to grab the detective's cuffs, both her usual pair and her backup pair. Then she used her blinding kiss to push Olivia down onto the stairs and cuffed her hands to the railings on either side. Olivia's mind had had so much trouble keeping up that she noticed the cuffs a few seconds after she'd already been trapped. She pulled against her bounds in a futile attempt to reach for Alex who ran her lips, tongue, and fingers everywhere on Liv's body. She ripped off her bikini before reaching for her own, wanting no barriers between them. She gently cupped Olivia's core, running her finger through her soaked folds. Olivia arched her back with a loud moan. Alex crouched below her and leaned in to lick her. She hummed at the taste of pure Olivia. She forced her tongue inside Liv's opening, making her squeal. She sucked and licked for a few moments before pulling back when she felt Liv getting too close too quickly. Liv looked at her in disbelief and arousal. Alex licked Liv's juices from her lips. The sight made Liv moan, "Alex!"

"You don't come until I tell you to," the blonde growled, her blue eyes dark with arousal, "Got it?"

Olivia just simply groaned loudly, trying not to come then and there at Alex's orders. Alex took the groan to mean yes and leaned back in to kiss the inside of Liv's thighs. She ran her tongue everywhere except where she knew Liv needed it most. Olivia was panting. "Alex. Please," she begged.

"Nuh uh Liv. You have no control here. You'll get my tongue when I decide to give it to you," Alex bit Liv's inner thigh harshly, making Liv whimper in pain and pleasure. Alex slowly ran her fingers up Liv's body until she could grab her breasts. Liv gasped. Alex kneaded them harshly before tweaking her hard nipples. Olivia's back arched into the touch, and she let her head fall back. Alex finally leaned in and licked Olivia core, making Liv shout her approval. Alex was shocked at how wet her love was. She smirked as she thought 'If Liv likes it rough, I'll give her rough.' Moving quickly, Alex undid Liv's handcuffs and flipped her over. Liv started to fight back but Alex cuffed her hands to the side before she could really do anything, once again immobilizing her.

She groaned both in protest and pleasure, "Alex. What are you doing?"

Alex's answer was a firm, quick slap to her exposed ass. Liv squealed and jerked in surprise. Alex smacked her other cheek before saying, "Showing you who's in charge." Liv started to protest, but Alex slapped her again. Olivia fought against the cuffs even as she felt herself get wetter from Alex's treatment. She'd never let anyone dominate her before, but she found she had no real reason not to let Alex do so. Especially when Alex slapped her once again before leaning down to soothe the now reddened areas with her tongue and lips. Olivia moaned. Alex smiled, pleased with herself, and ran her nails down Liv's back, leaving red, puffy lines in their wake. Liv's back arched like a cat's. Alex licked, sucked, bit, and kissed her ass for a few moments more before standing up to lay her body on top of Liv's. She pressed her mouth to the detective's ear and husked, "I love seeing you like this Liv. So helpless to whatever I decide to do to you." Olivia gasped, her heart jumping. Alex continued, "I wish I had thought to bring some toys to pleasure you with while you are in this position. I'd love to be fucking you mercilessly with a strap-on." Olivia moaned at the visions that passed through her head. Alex reached under Liv to start teasing her center. "You would like that too wouldn't you? To have me fuck you from behind with no power to stop me even if you wanted to?" Olivia nodded rapidly. Her heart was pounding loudly in her chest; so loudly, she thought it might explode. Alex smirked, feeling Liv's body begin to shake. She reached between them with her other hand, ready to plunge her fingers into Liv's opening. "I promise that when we return to New York, we will go to one of those adult stores and buy some toys so I can do just that. But for now, my fingers will just have to do." With that, she forced two fingers inside Liv, making the brunette shout. As Alex began to thrust her fingers, she said, "Remember. You're not allowed to come until I tell you too." Liv nodded, biting her lip to ready herself for this battle. "But feel free to beg for it." With that, she doubled her efforts and began to thrust her hips to add pressure.

Olivia began panting and moaning, saying Alex's name every so often in a plea to get her to move faster and harder. Alex had to bite her own lip to keep the pace as it was as her thrusts were causing her to rub herself on her arm. Liv tried to move her hips to create more friction, but Alex's weight on top of her made it impossible. Finally, Alex increased speed and force, moving her other hand to gently tease Liv's clit. Liv bit down on the stair to keep from coming, fighting with all her might. "Please Alex! Please!" she cried, "Let me come!" Alex smirked, taking her fingers away from Liv's clit. "Oh god!" the brunette moaned in displeasure. After a few thrusts, Alex returned her fingers, gently pressing on Liv's needy nub. Liv moaned, "Fuck Alex!"

Alex bit down on Liv's shoulder, refusing to come until she allowed Liv to first. She increased her movements once again, thrusting even harder with her hips. She swirled her finger around Liv's clit. Liv cried out, needing to bite the stair again. "Don't come yet Liv," Alex warned her, feeling her inner muscles start to twitch. "Don't make me back away." Liv whimpered at the thought, needing Alex to stay where she was. Being on the edge was better than fading away from it. Her nostrils flared, her eyes shut tight, her teeth biting hard on the stair, her fists wrapped around the railing posts she was cuffed too as she fought with all her might not to come. She didn't know why she tried so hard. What could Alex do if she came anyway? But Liv needed to make Alex happy more than she needed to come. Her body was shaking almost violently. Alex was loving the power she was holding over Liv, but she could see how hard Liv was struggling. As Liv began whimpering her name, Alex was filled with love and pride for her lover and decided to reward her. She fucked Liv with all her might, rapidly flicking her clit. Liv screamed, thinking she was going to die for sure from not being able to come. But finally Alex said lovingly into her ear, "Come for me Liv. Come for me."

Olivia screamed her release. Alex continued rubbing her clit, milking her of all she had as she continued to thrust. Liv cried out as she succumbed to a second, slightly less powerful orgasm just seconds before Alex froze to a stop. "Oh OLIVIA!" she shouted as she came, her juices running down her arm to mix with Liv's. Alex dropped her forehead to Liv's back as she panted. When she was able to, she reached for the cuffs and freed her love. Olivia used what was left of her strength to roll over underneath Alex so she could hold and see her as they both came down from their high.

It was only when they'd stopped panting and Liv's back started to hurt, did she push Alex up so she could sit in her lap. Liv gently cupped Alex's face, smiling loving up at her. "You're perfect," she murmured, "Do you know that?"

Alex blushed and shyly tried to look away, but Liv held her there. Brown eyes stared deeply into blue, trying to convey every emotion. Alex's eyes welled with tears suddenly and she quickly pressed her lips to Olivia's. When she pulled away, Liv wiped the tears away as Alex confessed, "I've have never loved anybody as much as I love you Olivia Benson. You're the one who's perfect."

Olivia smiled, taking the compliment even though she didn't believe it. She kissed Alex once again. "I love you too Alexandra Cabot," she whispered against her lips. Alex dug her fingers into Liv's hair, needing to hold on to her. Liv's arms circled around Alex's back to pull her close. They continued to kiss for a few more minutes just simply showing the other how much they were loved. When Alex pulled away, she rested her forehead on Liv's. Suddenly, Liv's stomach growled loudly, breaking the mood and making them laugh. "You're going to have to get used to feeding me after making me come like you just did if you plan on keeping me around Al," Liv laughed.

Alex smirked, "Oh don't worry. I plan on doing exactly as I told you earlier as often as possible, so I guess I'll have to make sure I always have enough food for you."

Olivia chuckled as Alex climbed off her, reaching out her hand for Liv to take. She did and Alex led her upstairs to her bedroom so they could get dressed. When they returned to the kitchen, both women were content to let Alex cook as Liv watched. Olivia smiled as she watched Alex move with grace through the kitchen. She thought back to what Alex had said about always making sure she had food once they went back home. It made Liv wonder which home she'd rather go to. She'd spent plenty of time over their friendship at Alex's apartment- enough for it to feel like her second home after the precinct. Most of time she preferred sleeping in the crib, but for those times when she was ordered home, she had gone to Alex's. It wasn't that she couldn't handle being alone or that she didn't like her own apartment. It was just that she felt more comfortable at Alex's and around Alex. She remembered the times where she'd sat outside of Alex's door, waiting for the blonde to get home. Finally, Alex had just decided to give her a key. Olivia would let herself in and be there when Alex got home so often that Alex felt weird when the brunette wasn't there. It got Olivia thinking that maybe, now that they were together, she and Alex should just live together. Logically, she knew it was soon, but something deep inside Liv needed to know if it could happen. "Hey Alex?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yah babe?" Alex stayed focused on the meal, stirring the heating sauce while dumping the frozen raviolis into the boiling water.

Olivia nervously played with her hands as she spoke, "When we go back home, I was thinking- well, I was hoping that- that maybe we could- uh- live together."

Alex jerked around to stare at Liv with wide eyes. Liv quickly looked away. After a few long heartbeats, Alex asked, "Are you serious?"

Liv just silently shrugged. When Alex stayed quiet, she said, "You can say no. I mean, we've only been together for a week and I know it's soon- probably too soon to move in together. I just-"

Alex rushed forward quickly, effectively shutting Liv up with a searing kiss. When she pulled away, Liv was blinking at her. Alex smiled lovingly, "I would love to live with you Liv. You practically live at my place anyway. Now that we're together, I think it would be amazing if we lived together."

"Really?"

Alex nodded, gently cupping Olivia's cheek, "I love you Olivia. I want us to live together."

A huge smile broke out on Olivia's face and she surged forward to wrap Alex in a tight hug. Alex squeezed her tight, burying her face in Liv's neck. As much as she loved being on this vacation, now she couldn't wait to go home and start moving Liv in. She'd never been so happy in her whole life.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: broken record

Note: thank you to those who are commenting, favoriting, and following. I'm very grateful. Enjoy this next part (:

~~~~SVU~~~~

The next morning Alex was the first to wake. Her naked body was entangled with Olivia's, with Liv slightly on top and one arm draped protectively over her stomach. After Liv asked about them moving in together, Alex knew Liv needed all the reassurance that Alex could give her. Alex had removed her clothing before standing Liv up and removing hers. Then she pressed her back to Liv's front and pulled Liv with her so she could continue cooking. They sat naked on the couch, feeding each other, then Alex pushed Liv down on to the couch and massaged her back until they were ready to come to bed. Alex pulled Liv close and ran her fingers though her soft brown hair, whispering how much she loved her until those brown eyes closed in deep sleep. Now Alex didn't have the heart to wake her and softly began stroking her back. After a while, Liv slowly awoke and hummed in pleasure. "Morning Liv," Alex spoke as she kissed Liv's forehead.

"Morning," the brunette grumbled, burying closer into Alex, not quite ready to be awake yet. Alex chuckled, and simply held her for a few more minutes. Then Liv picked her head up so she could smile warmly at Alex and kiss her good morning.

When she pulled away to breathe, Alex asked, "Ready to start the day? We only have today, tomorrow, and then we leave the next day."

"I guess," Liv pouted, making Alex giggle. Together they moved out of bed and into the shower. First, Alex lovingly washed Olivia, soaping her body and shampooing her hair before rinsing her off. Then Olivia did the same for Alex. Once the suds were washed away, Olivia pressed her lips to Alex's in a kiss that started out slow and deep. She knew Alex had done her best to reassure her that she did indeed want them to live together, and Olivia would freely admit that she'd succeeded. Though she knew when the time came she'd probably be nervous once again, she was comforted for now, and she wanted to thank Alex for that. She ran her fingers through Alex's wet hair and stepped into her body. Alex gasped at the contact and immediately grabbed onto Liv's hips. The kiss became more heated as Olivia bit gently on Alex's bottom lip. She used her body to push Alex's back to the shower wall. Alex gasped again at the coldness, and Olivia took the opportunity to shove her tongue into Alex's mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance but in the end Liv's won and rolled through Alex's mouth. Liv was addicted to Alex's taste and wanted as much of it as she could get. She moved her hands from Alex's hair down to grasp her breasts. Alex moaned, needing to pull her mouth away from Liv's to breathe. Olivia latched her mouth onto Alex's neck, marking her deeply enough that she'd have a hickey for at least a few days. Alex groaned in both pain and pleasure. Her mind kept jumping focus from Olivia's lips sucking almost painfully on her neck to her hands that were kneading her breasts and teasing her nipples. Alex's hands slid around to grab tightly onto Olivia's ass and pulled their pelvises together. They both groaned at the contact. Olivia used one leg to spread Alex's but she avoided Alex's needy core for now. Alex impatiently wrapped one leg around Liv's waist, moving her hands up to pull at Liv's hair. Olivia moved to kiss Alex fiercely as her hand slid down towards Alex's wet center. "Take me fast Liv," Alex gasped into her mouth, "Please. I need you inside me now."

Olivia happily obliged, plunging two fingers into Alex and quickly pumping them. Alex moaned, ripping her mouth away from Liv's once again and pressing her cheek to Liv's. As Alex panted heavily and loudly in her ear, Olivia felt a surge of heat in her own core; she loved being able to have this effect on Alex, to be able to touch her and bring her pleasure. She used her other hand to swirl around Alex's clit. Alex began shaking and thrusting her hips uncontrollably, taking Olivia's fingers in deeper. "Oh Liv!" she moaned, "More!" Olivia increased the speed of her pumps inside Alex and flicks around her clit. She nibbled along Alex's jawline until she reached her ear. She took the lobe in between her teeth as she curled her fingers rapidly inside Alex and pressed against her clit. Alex's back arched into Liv's body and she cried Olivia's name as she came. Olivia gently pulled her fingers from Alex and held her up as her muscles relaxed and body melted in the aftermath of her orgasm. She was too busy pressing soft kisses to Alex's neck and jaw to notice Alex's hands move from her hair. She gasped when she felt Alex cup her core. Alex glided a finger through her folds before pushing two inside her.

"Fuck Alex!" Liv gasped.

Instantly Alex flipped them so Liv's back was against the wall. With her free hand, she guided one of Liv's legs to her hip. When the brunette's leg tightened around her just as Alex had done to her, Alex ran her hand up Liv's thigh and down between them. As she pressed Liv's clit, Alex forced her fingers inside her. Olivia whimpered, her hips moving as she was already so close. Alex pumped her fingers a few times before removing them. Olivia whimpered her name in protest. Alex reached for her other leg and pulled it up. Getting the hint, Liv jumped slightly so she could wrap both legs around Alex's waist. She was momentarily surprised by Alex's strength but then Alex leaned down to wrap her lips around one of Liv's nipples. Olivia moaned, "Alex!" as she suckled her. Alex returned her fingers to their place inside Liv and gently pumped them so she could slowly bring Liv to her release. Soon she released the nipple so she could lavish the other with her tongue and teeth. Liv groaned as she bounced, trying to bring Alex's fingers faster and deeper inside her, "Alex! Please! Make me come!" Alex obliged. She thrust her fingers fast and hard. Liv cried, "YES! ALEX!" Alex forced her over the edge by curling her fingers quickly against Liv's g-spot as she squeezed and rubbed Olivia's clit. It didn't take long for Olivia's muscles to clench and her to come with a scream of Alex's name. Alex quickly wrapped her arm that wasn't inside Olivia around her love to hold her up when she almost collapsed. She pressed her lips to the detective's so they could kiss lazily as Olivia came down from her high. When Liv knew she'd be able to stand on her own, she let her legs fall from Alex's hip. Alex smiled dreamily into the kiss as she pulled Liv with her under the rapidly cooling water, reaching for the knob only to find that all the hot water was gone. Alex groaned and pulled away from the kiss to complain, "There's no more hot water." Olivia shrugged with a goofy smile on her face, still looking rather spent from her orgasm. Alex chuckled and kissed her again before saying, "I'm going to get towels and our bathing suits, okay?" Olivia nodded slowly, watching as Alex exited the shower. She let the chilly water flow over her for a few moments more in an attempt to shake off the remaining effects of her orgasm.

Alex shivered from the cold air that met her, wishing she could go back in and press herself to Liv's warm body. But she continued into the hall to pull two towels out of the closet. She tossed one on to the toilet, telling Liv it was there for her when she was ready, as she wrapped the other around herself. As she walked out to go to her bedroom, she froze when she heard the sound of car doors closing and children's laughter filling the air. Quickly, praying to herself that it wasn't who she thought it was, she rushed down the stairs and looked out the front door. When she saw a grey minivan parked in the driveway next to Alex's rental, two adults unpacking stuff out of said van while three kids were jumping around it, she cursed, "Fuck!" She turned back around and ran back up the stairs before they could see her. She hurried into her bedroom and grabbed the closest items of clothing she could find. Just as she heard a key sliding into the knob she ran into the bathroom. Liv was just coming out, the towel wrapped around her, but Alex quickly pushed her back in.

"Hey! Alex!" Olivia protested as she was shoved and stumbled slightly.

Alex ignored her and slammed the door closed just as she heard the front door open. She pressed her back against it, her eyes wide with fear and unease, and waited. Olivia, instantly concerned about why Alex would look like she did, opened her mouth to ask what was going on, but Alex quickly put a hand over her mouth and pulled her into a headlock just as a voice called out, "Hello! Is someone here?"

Olivia froze in her attempts to break free from Alex, her heart stopping. Alex stayed silent, wondering how she could possibly explain why she was here and with Olivia too. Loud footsteps on the stairs grew even louder as the man who'd called out before started climbing the stairs. Olivia wriggled even harder in Alex's hold, trying to make it so Olivia could push Alex behind her, ready to protect her from whoever was heading their way. Alex was oblivious to Olivia's struggling as she was inwardly panicking. The voice called again, sounding more harsh and daring, "Who's here?"

Olivia really didn't want to hurt Alex, but the blonde was not letting her go. She wondered if Alex would forgive her if she swept Alex to the floor, but her need to protect Alex was greater than her worry that Alex would be mad at her. Olivia got ready to do just that, but just at that moment, knowing she had to speak before he came in the bathroom, Alex shouted through the door, "It's Alex Uncle Bill! I'm in the bathroom!" Olivia froze once again as her heart jerked with even greater panic. Alex's uncle, Judge William 'Bill' Harrison was here? Fuck!

"Jesus Alexandra!" the man said, "You scared the shit out of me. I was ready to beat whoever was here with this bat Andrew made me bring for him."

"Sorry! I didn't know anyone would be coming."

"Well we weren't going to, but I had a really stressful week at the court house," the older man sighed heavily before continuing more cheerfully, "So aren't you going to come out of there and hug your favorite Uncle? Well once you're decent of course."

Alex gently pushed Olivia behind her so she could open the door just enough to peek out. Her Uncle was smiling warmly at her, and she couldn't help but smile back. After all he truly was her favorite Uncle. "Yah Uncle Bill, I'll come give you a proper hug once I'm dressed, but um… there's something I have to tell you," Alex looked back at Olivia who was staring at her with wide eyes. Alex looked back out, "I umm- I have someone here with me."

Bill's eyebrows lifted, "You mean in there with you?"

"Um. Yah," Alex said, blushing profusely, "That and also as in staying here with me for the last eight days." When Bill just looked at her with shock, Alex continued, "We'll- umm. We'll get dressed and come down okay?"

Bill nodded and waited for Alex to close the door before walking away. Alex held her breath as she listened to his footsteps get quitter, signaling he'd gone back downstairs. Then she turned to give Olivia a fearful look. "Look Liv," she was quick to explain, "I had no idea anyone would be coming I swear."

Olivia shell-shockedly said, "It's not your fault Alex… Uncle Bill as in Judge Bill Harriman?" She had to be sure.

Alex winced and nodded, "Yah."

For a moment, they stared at each other uneasily, neither knowing what to do, neither ready for their vacation to be interrupted only to turn into a session of Meet-the-Family. Olivia was the first to say, "Are you- umm- what- how do you wanna do this?"

Alex went to sit on the toilet and put her head in her hands. "I don't know," she groaned.

Liv swallowed harshly, "Are you- Does your family know?"

"Do they know about you? No. Do they know I prefer women over men? Yes."

Olivia's eyes widened. She herself had actually never known Alex's sexuality for sure; she just knew that Alex was in love with her and her with Alex. Then she asked, "So what do we do? Tell them we're together or just that I'm your friend and coworker?" Olivia hadn't meant for it to sound so harsh. She suddenly realized that she didn't want to hide their relationship and she hoped Alex wouldn't want to either.

Alex shrugged, not moving her head from her hands, "Well even if we did tell them that we were just friends, I just told my Uncle you were in here with me. He could clearly see that I was recently showered. I'm sure he put it together that I was showering with my mystery guest. So that wouldn't really work." When Olivia stayed silent, Alex looked up to see Olivia was glaring at her reflection in the foggy mirror, fighting against the tears that gathered in her eyes. She immediately stood up and grabbed on to Liv's arms, letting the towel fall to the floor. "Hey," she said to get her attention. When Liv's brown eyes looked at her, she said vehemently, "I am NOT ashamed of you Olivia. I love you with every fiber of my being, and I would love for everyone to know that we belong to one another. It's just," she paused, "Well, I wasn't expecting to tell my family about you yet. Especially to have to do so after we've clearly just showered and made love together. I know that my Uncle Bill and Aunt Julie don't care about my sexuality. My mother still isn't too crazy about it but knows it's who I am. So it has nothing to do with whether they'll accept us or not. Even if they wouldn't, I wouldn't care because I care more about my happiness with you. It's just a surprise is all. I had pictured telling them about you would be a lot different. Like maybe I'd tell my mother over dinner than bring her home to introduce you two. And I wouldn't be covered in hickies." She laughed a bit as her hand went to the marks on her neck that Liv had just made. When she saw Liv wasn't smiling and still looked rather hurt, her eyes filled with tears. She grabbed onto Liv's face and leaned in close to beg, to make Liv understand, "Please tell me you understand. I don't want to hurt you or make you feel like I want to hide you. Because I don't. I want to tell everyone we're together; I want to show you off and have everyone know you're mine and that they can look but can't touch. It's just a bigger deal to tell my family than it would be to tell everyone else. Liv, please. Please tell me you understand."

Olivia quickly dropped her own towel, so as to leave now distance between them, and pulled Alex to her. She hugged Alex tight as the blonde buried into her neck, holding onto her desperately, needing to know Olivia wouldn't run. Liv shushed Alex gently and said, "It's okay Alex. I understand. I promise I understand. I'm sorry I let my insecurities take over."

"No. Don't apologize. I'd probably feel the same way if you had acted like I just did. I'm sorry Liv," Alex pulled away to kiss Olivia deeply. When they pulled away, they let their foreheads rest together for a moment before Alex said, "Alright. Let's get dressed and head downstairs before they come looking for us."

Alex headed down the stairs first, finding her Uncle Bill and Aunt Julie sitting in the kitchen waiting while the kids were playing excitedly in the living room. The kids saw her first and shouted excitedly as they ran to hug their favorite cousin. Bailey, the middle child at ten years old, reached her first. Then came the youngest, six year old Andrew. And finally Maggie, who was the oldest at fifteen. "Hey guys!" Alex said with a huge smile, momentarily forgetting the talk to come with Bill and Julie. She loved her cousins dearly, "You guys are growing up so fast! Try staying little. You're making me feel old." They giggled with the praise and started talking over one another, asking her things. Alex laughed but said, "Alright. Calm down. I'll come play with you guys in a little bit. First I gotta go talk to your mom and dad okay? Run along." Excited that Alex would come play soon, they rushed back to the living room. Alex took a deep breath and turned to head into the kitchen.

When the older couple saw her come in, they stood and looked up at her expectantly. Alex looked back up the stairs to see Olivia waiting where she had left her. Alex gathered strength from the encouraging, loving, brown eyes that held her heart before turning back to smile awkwardly. "Hey Uncle Bill and Aunt Julie," she hugged them in welcome. They greeted her warmly and hugged her back, falling silent as they waited for an explanation. They could both sense that what Alex had to say was very important. After coming back downstairs to tell Julie Alex was here and had something to tell them, Bill had told his wife about how nervous Alex had been earlier, how her speech had been stuttered and incomplete. Alex never spoke like that, so they knew it was big news. When Alex stepped back, she explained, "So as I said, I have someone here with me. And yes, this someone is important to me- extremely important. We're in love, and I hope that you'll make her feel welcome because I plan on being with her forever." She leaned back out to wave Olivia down. "Uncle Bill, Aunt Julie, I want you to meet Detective Olivia Benson."


End file.
